Las Crónicas de Narnia: In Aetérnum
by LucyBF
Summary: Durante la ausencia de los Pevensie, Caspian y Elizabeth han gobernado con bondad y justicia ganándose el amor de todos sus súbditos. Han pasado dos años y ahora un nuevo peligro amenaza Narnia por lo que se necesitará la ayuda de los Reyes de Antaño, sin embargo, su regreso reavivará antiguos sentimientos y desencadenará nuevos. Un oscuro secreto está a punto de saberse ¿qué será?
1. Prólogo

**Esta historia es la segunda parte del fic; _"Las Crónicas de Narnia: La Hija de Aslan"_**

**Por lo que recomiendo a los nuevos lectores leer antes la primera parte para una mayor comprensión de la trama.**

**__****Disclaimer: La mayoría de los personajes y escenarios pertenecen al gran C.S. Lewis. Únicamente la trama y aquellos personajes que no conozcáis son de mi invención. **

* * *

**Sinopsis**

_Tras la repentina y dolorosa marcha de los Grandes Reyes del Pasado, una vez más, Narnia, la tierra donde todo puede suceder, tuvo que acostumbrarse a vivir sin la protección y el amparo de los hermanos Pevensie._

_Fue duro, pero los narnianos fieles a sus reyes, mantuvieron la esperanza de que algún día regresarían._

_Poco tiempo después, Narnia emprendió una segunda Época Dorada, periodo durante el cual todos sus habitantes convivieron en paz y concordia gracias a la excelente labor de sus dos nuevos monarcas: Caspian X y Lady Elizabeth, hija del Gran Aslan_

_Dos años más tarde, cuando cumplió los dieciocho años de edad, la joven reina tuvo que comenzar su aprendizaje en el largo y complicado camino de la magia. Exiliándose al Bosque de Valhem (hogar del clan de hechiceras más poderoso de toda Narnia) y dejando a Caspian al mando._

En esos seis meses de duro entrenamiento, Elizabeth experimenta una serie de cambios. Convirtiéndose en una joven mucho más fría y distante.

Pero a su regreso ella deberá enfrentarse a lo que más teme: sus sentimientos. Los mismos que ha estado ocultando y evitando desde que Peter se marchó de su lado.

Mientras tanto, un áurea maligna se cierne sobre el este y una sombra incontrolable arrasa todo a su paso.

De nuevo, la naturaleza muere lentamente sin causa aparente y la inquietud de los narnianos crece a medida que el número de desapariciones aumenta.

Villas y bosques arrasados, víctimas que se esfuman sin dejar rastro…Caspian y Elizabeth deberán descubrir el origen de todo este mal, pero, ¿cómo lo conseguirán si ni siquiera saben a lo que se enfrentan?

Un nuevo peligro amenaza Narnia, sin duda, el mayor de todos. Por lo que se necesitará otra vez la ayuda de aquellos que en su día cumplieron su obligación como monarcas. No obstante, el retorno de los hermanos Pevensie provocará que sentimientos del pasado vuelvan a florecer y también desencadenará nuevos, creando numerosos problemas entre los reyes y reinas.

Un secreto bien guardado durante años está a punto de salir a la luz y una mentira se convertirá en el detonante de la guerra que está por llegar.

**_El dolor de una traición es incluso más poderoso que el amor._**

¿Qué pasará cuando Elizabeth descubra que todo este tiempo ha estado viviendo en una mentira? ¿Que aquellos en lo que creía confiar únicamente le han estado ocultando la verdad?

**¿De qué oscuro secreto se trata?**

Pero la hija de Aslan también tendrá que enfrentarse a otro gran reto, quizás, el más importante de toda su vida: averiguar a quién ama realmente.

¿Quién será el afortunado?

**¿Peter o Caspian?**

* * *

A pesar de negarse en rotundo a esa posibilidad, esos dos últimos años de convivencia con Caspian han provocado que la joven Elizabeth comience a dudar de sus sentimientos hacia él.

Ella se empeña en tratarle solamente como a un buen amigo, pero la dulzura y la constancia del chico por intentar conquistarla no se lo pondrá nada fácil.

* * *

_—Una vez me dijiste que me amarías eternamente. —Su voz sonaba distante, reflejando cierto anhelo que ella no lograba comprender._

_—Y lo mantengo. —Respondió con gran seguridad, lo que provocó que Peter delineara una débil sonrisa._

_—La eternidad es mucho tiempo, Elizabeth. —De nuevo, volvió a evitar su mirada, pero ella rápidamente tomó su mano dispuesta a hacerle cambiar de idea._

_—No hay eternidad suficiente para amarte, Peter Pevensie. —Aseguró con un pequeño hilo de voz y a la vez que sus rostros lentamente se iban acercando hasta que sus labios se fusionaron en un tierno beso._

**___"Dime Elizabeth, ¿tu corazón ya se ha dividido en dos?"_**

* * *

**Prólogo**

La dulce melodía inundó en cuestión de segundos el aposento, cuya meticulosa decoración reflejaba un gusto sumamente exquisito.

La joven, sentada frente al refinado tocador intentaba dominar casi sin éxito su rebelde melena, cuyos exuberantes rizos parecían ser prácticamente indomables, y al mismo tiempo que recitaba una y otra vez aquella hermosa canción.

Sin embargo y casi sin poder evitarlo, un deje de tristeza impregnaba cada palabra pronunciada. Convirtiendo así el amor en dolor, la ternura en melancolía y la esperanza en anhelo. Un conjunto de sentimientos y emociones con los que, muy a su pesar debía convivir cada día.

Sus claros ojos y prácticamente la parte más expresiva de su armonioso rostro, reflejaban cada sentimiento nombrado, no obstante, ella hacía todo lo posible para no mostrarlos, ya que no podía permitirse ningún ápice de debilidad, ya no.

Fue entonces, cuando el tosco sonido de unos golpes resonando al otro lado de la puerta interrumpió su canto, provocando que emergiera de sus pensamientos.

—Adelante._ —_Pronunció colocando el cepillo de pelo en su sitio.

—Mi Lady _—_una muchacha apareció en el umbral de la puerta, no sin antes realizar una reverencia —todo está listo para partir, alteza._ —_Anunció la doncella bajo la enigmática mirada de su señora que la observaba a través del espejo.

—Perfecto. Gracias Rieme, puedes retirarte._ —_Ordenó realizando un leve movimiento con la mano.

Una vez sola y tras levantarse de su asiento, caminó hasta el otro extremo de su alcoba, deteniéndose junto a la ventana y contemplando el exterior con curiosidad.

El fastuoso paraje típico de las montañas del norte era, sin duda, digno de admirar y alabar. Un santuario abierto a todas las criaturas y seres mágicos que habitaban Narnia, como lo era ella.

Sin poder evitarlo, un grácil suspiro brotó de sus carnosos y rosados labios sabiendo que echaría de menos ese lugar repleto de recuerdos imborrables.

De nuevo, la puerta de roble oscuro tallado con multitud de detalles volvió a sonar en la incertidumbre del silencio que había reinado segundos antes, y sin esperar el permiso de la joven un hombre elegantemente ataviado irrumpió en la estancia.

—Es la hora._ —_Enunció con su voz gutural característica.

—Lo sé._ —_Respondió ella pausadamente -casi rozando lo simple-, y sin apartar la mirada del exterior.

—Los caballos están preparados. Serán tres jornadas de viaje, quizás dos si atajamos de noche._ —_Explicó mientras intentaba escrutar los pensamientos de la muchacha, lo que le pareció muy complicado pero no imposible.

—No. Avanzaremos únicamente de día, necesitaremos la noche para recobrar fuerzas. _—_Contradijo volviéndose hacia él, cuyo rostro mostraba una sonrisa mordaz.

—Como gustéis, pues._ —_Se limitó a decir inclinando ligeramente la cabeza a modo de reverencia.

Acto seguido, la joven se acercó hasta su cama y cogió una capa rojiza con la intención de ponérsela.

— ¿Me permitís?_ —_Consultó el hombre que tendría no más de treinta años.

Ella tras meditarlo durante unos segundos asintió no muy convencida, consintiéndole colocar la capa de tela brillante sobre sus inmaculados hombros semidesnudos.

El dulce aroma que desprendía su dorado cabello era embriagador e irresistible, al igual que su increíble belleza, tan letal y mortífera como una rosa rodeada de innumerables espinas.

—No quisiera entrometerme, pero últimamente os noto algo apagada. ¿Hay algo que os preocupa? _—_Continuó diciendo para así romper el aciago silencio.

La chica lanzándole su mirada vacía retrocedió unos pasos para así mantener una distancia considerable entre ambos.

—Agradezco su preocupación, pero estoy bien. Lo que más deseo en estos momentos es llegar a casa cuanto antes._ —_Contestó simulando una falsa sonrisa, pues la frialdad de su voz era casi tan parecida a la que poseían los claros ojos de su compañero.

—Después de seis meses de ausencia, una reina se mostraría feliz por volver a su reino, no obstante, me atrevería a decir que no es precisamente dicha lo que vos sentís. ¿Me equivoco?_ —_Ella al escuchar sus palabras bajó lentamente la mirada para después comenzar de nuevo a caminar hacia la ventana.

—Por lo que veo, es usted muy observador._ —_Su voz reflejaba cierta ironía, pero no podía negar que le había sorprendido su acertada indagación.

—Cierto, pero no hace falta que me tratéis de usted._ —_Señaló mientras adecentaba con esmero su bonita túnica.

—Es verdad que han cambiado muchas cosas pero necesito regresar junto a mis seres queridos. —Explicaba la chica cruzándose de brazos._ —_He estado exiliada de todo lo que conocía demasiado tiempo, es hora de volver._ —_El hombre acercándose a ella fijó la vista en sus manos, aquellas parecían ser frágiles y vulnerables pero estrechaban la tela vaporosa del vestido con gran fuerza e impotencia.

—El mundo sigue siendo igual_ —_corrigió con voz áspera_ —_habéis cambiado vos, Elizabeth._ —_La reina emitió un tenue suspiro. Ese hombre le sorprendía cada vez más.

—Tal vez sea eso. El duro entrenamiento al que me he visto sometida al fin ha acabado, sin embargo, me siento incluso más perdida que al principio._ —_Confesó rompiendo el contacto visual entre ellos.

Él en un amago intento por animarla, posó su mano sobre el hombro de Elizabeth.

—Sois joven, aún debéis aprender muchas cosas y superar infinidad de obstáculos._ —_Realizó una pausa antes de continuar._ —_Sabéis que estoy aquí para lo que necesitéis. Sea lo que sea que os atormente, siempre intentaré encontrar alguna solución._ —_Ante lo dicho, el rostro inexpresivo de la reina esbozó una pequeña sonrisa ladeada.

—Kane, tus palabras son realmente conmovedoras pero no necesito consuelo._ —_Aclaró apartando su mano con cierta irritación._ —_Eres mi mentor, ese es tu trabajo._ —_Sentenció de manera tajante. No obstante, su comportamiento altivo y arisco no molestó al susodicho que se mantuvo firme y en silencio.

Dicho esto, Elizabeth avanzó hacia la puerta y antes de salir dedicó una última mirada al aposento que durante seis largos meses le había pertenecido, el mismo que en su día también perteneció a su madre.

* * *

Cuando bajó las interminables y exhaustivas escaleras propias del Palacio de Luz, hogar de las Brujas de Valhem y el suyo hasta ese día, y tras salir al patio concéntrico principal, un gran número de hechiceras ataviadas con elegantes y distinguidos vestidos aguardaban serenas el momento de la despedida.

Elizabeth atónita miró cálidamente a todas y cada una de las mujeres presentes ante ella, aquellas que le habían ayudado y enseñado a lo largo de su aprendizaje, y que con el paso de los meses se habían convertido en sus hermanas.

Dirigiéndose a la Suma Bruja esbozó una fina sonrisa al mismo tiempo que la veterana mujer la estrechaba entre sus brazos.

—Os echaremos de menos, majestad._ —_Susurró dedicando a la aludida una mirada enternecedora.

—Y yo a vosotras._ —_Contestó ella devolviéndole el gesto.

—Recuerdo que cuando llegasteis aquí por primera vez temíais no poder estar a la altura de una Bruja de Valhem como lo fue vuestra madre._ —_Dijo apreciando el radiante fulgor que desprendían los ojos de la reina._ —_Ahora debéis sentiros orgullosa por haber alcanzado vuestras expectativas, miraos, sois la viva imagen de Erina._ —_Añadió tomándola de las manos y sin borrar la sonrisa que las comisuras de sus delgados labios formaban.

Elizabeth agradecía sus palabras, pero no estaba tan convencida de ello, ya que por alguna extraña razón sentía que aún no había conseguido lo que realmente quería.

Mientras tanto, Kane apareció detrás de la muchacha y cargado con una pequeña alforja, un equipaje bastante ligero.

—Aún me resulta complicado controlar mi magia._ —_Le recordó la joven cabizbaja, pero la Suma Bruja negó con la cabeza al escucharlo.

—Vuestro talento sobrepasa los límites, Elizabeth. Toda bruja aprende con el paso del tiempo y de los continuos errores cometidos a lo largo de los años. Por eso, estoy segura de que muy pronto os convertiréis en un ejemplo a seguir._ —_La reina delineando una sonrisa sincera estrechó con fuerza las manos de la mujer.

Después, sintiendo la inconfundible presencia de Kane a sus espaldas volvió la vista hacia atrás percatándose de que él la observaba fijamente.

—Confía en tu mentor, él te guiará y sabrá aconsejarte en los momentos más duros._ —_Agregó la mujer al darse cuenta de la creciente tensión que existía entre ambos.

No necesito ninguna niñera.

Pensó la rubia enarcando ligeramente su ceja derecha como muestra de irritación y volviendo a mirar al frente.

—Gracias por todo Enya._ —_Tras otro abrazo más corto que el primero, Elizabeth seguida por Kane se digirió hacia su montura sin mediar ni una palabra con él.

Allí, en el centro del patio les esperaban ya sobre sus corceles; Rieme, la fiel doncella de Elizabeth y un grupo de cuatro hechiceras que les acompañarían hasta el límite del Bosque de Valhem.

—Hola pequeña._ —_Saludó "La Salvadora" a su amada yegua, Lluvia, la cual relinchó enérgicamente al reconocer a su dueña._ —_ ¿Lista para regresar a casa?—Dijo una vez sentada sobre el lomo del animal y palmeando suavemente su cuello.

La yegua asintió varias veces provocando que ella riera.

—Buen viaje mi Lady._ —_Se despidió Enya antes de que la nombrada junto con el resto de sus acompañantes comenzara a galopar, alejándose poco a poco de las inquebrantables murallas del Palacio de Luz.

* * *

Una vez internados en el bosque, las cuatro hechiceras encabezaban la marcha, un poco más rezagadas iban Elizabeth y Rieme platicando tranquilamente, y por último Kane que finalizaba la partida.

—Espero que las sabias palabras de Enya os hayan hecho reflexionar._ —_Pronunció Kane interponiéndose entre medias de ambas muchachas de edad similar.

— ¿A qué te refieres?_ —_Preguntó Elizabeth lanzándole una mirada furtiva.

—En lo referente a nuestra relación, deberíamos intentar mejorarla ya que a partir de ahora deberemos pasar mucho tiempo juntos. _—_Explicó ignorando la descortesía de la reina.

Ella por otra parte no pudo evitar carcajear sin dejar de lado su irritación.

—Tengo dieciocho años, no necesito que una niñera esté pendiente día y noche de mis actos._ —_Replicó la rubia rebosante de sarcasmo y provocando que Rieme riera en silencio.

El mentor al escucharlo sonrió en su interior. Ya había oído hablar de la soberbia y el orgullo que caracterizaban a la reina de Narnia, lo cual le parecía algo realmente divertido. Esto iba a ser un reto para él.

— "Niñera" no es el término más adecuado, son mejores las acepciones; mentor, instructor o maestro. Os permito elegir la que más os guste._ —_Él la guiñó un ojo descaradamente, aumentando así el enojo de la joven ante tal grosería._ —_Además, dentro de unos días cambiaréis de opinión al percataros de que sin mi ayuda os encontraréis perdida._ —_Afirmó Kane con extremada convicción.

—Yo no estaría tan segura. Para que eso ocurra primero deberás ganarte mi confianza, lo cual resultará ser bastante complicado, por no decir imposible._ —_Elizabeth satisfecha con lo dicho y mostrando cierta picardía en su voz agitó las riendas de Lluvia para que comenzara a galopar seguida por Rieme.

Kane mostrando un rostro sonriente negó continuamente con la cabeza.

—Eso ya lo veremos._ —_Musitaron sus labios mientras ocultaba su rostro con la capucha de su capa oscura, convirtiéndose en una sombra más del bosque.

* * *

**¡Hola, mis amados lectores!**

**He aquí mi regreso con la segunda parte de mi fic :)**

**¿Qué os ha parecido?**

**La sinopsis del principio es una breve introducción para que no os perdáis durante la historia, y los dos últimos párrafos en los que Elizabeth se besa con Caspian y Peter supuestamente son escenas del fic, aunque aviso que éstas pueden cambiar un poco con el paso del tiempo.**

**Estoy muy ilusionada con esta segunda parte, porque me siento con mucha más libertad para plantear todas las ideas que permanecen flotando en mi loca cabecita :3**

**Aclaraciones: como habréis podido apreciar en el prólogo la historia se ambienta dos años después de que los hermanos Pevensie abandonaran Narnia por segunda vez. Y a medida que vaya avanzando la trama veréis a una Elizabeth de dieciocho años, mucho más madura y algo diferente (con muchísimo más genio xD) que deberá enfrentarse a conflictos de todo tipo.**

**También quiero deciros que este título es solo provisional, porque el definitivo no lo quiero poner ya que os daría una ligera idea de lo que va a pasar en esta parte.**

**Bueno, creo que no tengo más que deciros.**

**Espero que esta histo tenga tanto éxito como la primera, y que esté a la altura de vuestras expectativas.**

**Ahora sí que me despido, ya sabéis, dejad vuestras opiniones en forma de comentarios.**

**Besos ^^**


	2. Lágrimas de zafiro

**Capítulo 1: Lágrimas de zafiro**

_Sus hermosos ojos zafiro observaban maravillados cómo la puesta de sol se iba fundiendo paulatinamente en el horizonte._

_Una explosión de belleza y calidez que se había convertido en su método de relajación más usado._

_Apoyada sobre la baranda del balcón, agradecía el frescor de la brisa rozando sus mejillas y agitando ligeramente sus ondulados cabellos._

— _¿Acaso la fiesta no es de tu agrado?—Inquirió una voz a su espalda._

_Ella permanecía tan sumergida en sus pensamientos que, en un principio, no pudo evitar sobresaltarse. Pero cuando se percató de que era Caspian quien hablaba rápidamente sustituyó la agitación reflejada en su rostro por una pequeña sonrisa._

—_Necesitaba tomar un poco el aire. —Respondió Elizabeth sin ni siquiera volverse hacia su interlocutor. —Además, el atardecer de hoy merece la pena ser contemplado. —Continuó diciendo a la vez que sus ojos volvían a perderse en la lejanía._

_El rey deteniéndose al lado de la muchacha también recargó los brazos sobre la baranda de piedra templada, y cuando dirigió la mirada hacia el horizonte, entonces, entendió a lo que ella se refería._

—_Es precioso…Sin duda, Narnia debe saber qué día es hoy. —Musitó mientras observaba a la reina de reojo. Juraría que en ese momento su belleza relucía más que nunca._

—_También debería saber que odio este tipo de celebraciones. —Replicó la rubia al instante, provocando que Caspian delineara una afable sonrisa._

—_Tomaré nota para la próxima vez. Al menos, alguien está disfrutando de ella —dijo ladeando levemente la cabeza —sino mira a Trumpkin, es la primera vez que le veo reír tanto en una misma tarde. Creo que se ha excedido un poco con la bebida. —Ambos ante lo dicho rieron sin parar durante un largo minuto, visualizando la imagen del enano rodeado de numerosas jarras de cerveza vacías, y tras una pausa él continuó hablando. —Eso está mucho mejor. —Indicó satisfecho por haberla hecho estallar de risa._

_Elizabeth fijó su mirada en los profundos ojos de Caspian, los mismos que, de una forma inexplicable, siempre conseguían reconfortarla._

_Él había sido un gran apoyo para ella estos dos últimos años, siempre intentando animarla y atento a cada una de sus necesidades._

_Le había ayudado a superar la repentina marcha de Peter, aunque ambos sabían perfectamente que ella no lograría olvidarse de él por mucho que lo intentara._

—_Mañana partiré hacia el Palacio de Luz. —Pronunció la joven en casi un inaudible susurro._

_El telmarino por otra parte, ante el fortuito cambio de tema y cerciorándose del desánimo de la chica se irguió de nuevo a la vez que tomó una gran bocanada de aire. _

—_Es por tu bien. Necesitas aprender a controlar tu magia. —La voz de Caspian poseía un ligero toque paternal, llegando a parecer más bien un reproche. —Verás como esos meses pasan rápido. Cuando te quieras dar cuenta ya estarás de regreso. —Aseguró convencido, o al menos eso es lo que intentaba parecer._

_Realmente su optimismo la sorprendía gratamente._

_Ella en el fondo no quería marcharse y dejarle a cargo de todo, pero no era porque no confiara en él, sino porque la costaba horrores exiliarse al Bosque de Valhem y abandonar durante un tiempo indefinido su deber como reina. Eso era algo que odiaba a más no poder._

—_Me siento como una irresponsable. —Masculló desesperada y llevándose una mano a la frente._

_Caspian divertido por su terquedad negó un par de veces con la cabeza._

—_No lo eres. —Contradijo situándose frente a ella._

—_Pero, ¿y si ocurre algo y necesitáis…? —El rey colocando sus manos sobre los hombros de Elizabeth no permitió que concluyera la frase._

—_No te preocupes, yo me encargo de todo. Ahora lo que debes hacer es centrarte en tu entrenamiento, eso es lo único que importa ahora. —Puntualizó._

_Ella aún sintiendo algo de culpabilidad suspiró lánguidamente para después asentir, ya que sabía que tenía razón._

—_Entonces sabrás que cuando lo termine podré vencerte sin necesidad de utilizar mi espada. —Comentó la muchacha a la vez que emitió una risita pícara._

—_No te proclames vencedora tan fácilmente. Tal vez a tu regreso te sorprenda. —Objetó él cruzándose de brazos y frunciendo el ceño de una manera bastante atractiva._

_Elizabeth tras carcajear de nuevo se sentó sobre la baranda. Extrañaría ese tipo de conversaciones en los próximos meses al igual que su afable compañía._

— _¡Ah, por cierto! Se me olvidaba…—Enunció el moreno sacando del bolsillo de su túnica una cajita negra adornada con un bonito lazo dorado. —Esto es para ti. —Dijo ofreciéndosela._

_La muchacha con una expresión de sorpresa reflejada en su rostro aceptó algo dubitativa el obsequio. _

_Durante escasos segundos lo observó con detenimiento, examinando impresionada la perfección de la lazada y el negro impecable del envoltorio._

—_Caspian, no tenías que haberte moles…—Otra vez, él la interrumpió._

—_No digas nada y ábrela. —Ordenó._

_Elizabeth, obedeciendo, esbozó una sonrisa maliciosa mientras deshacía con sumo cuidado el lazo y abría la cajita._

_Cuando pudo ver su contenido, un sonido ahogado brotó de sus labios. Después, cogiendo el colgante admiró durante unos segundos su belleza._

_La joya estaba compuesta por una fina cadena de platino, adornada con un zafiro de mediano tamaño y en forma de lágrima, en cuya periferia se disponían una serie de diamantes que lo hacían mucho más espectacular._

— _¿Te gusta?—Quiso saber el chico._

— _Dios mío…Caspian es…precioso. —Respondió la reina titubeante pero realmente agradecida._

_El susodicho mostrando un rostro sumamente feliz no esperó ni un segundo más y, tras el permiso de Elizabeth, colocó el colgante alrededor de su cuello para que pudiera ver lo bien que lucía la joya._

—_Hace juego con tus ojos. —Afirmó con alabanza._

—_Me encanta, muchas gracias._

—_No tienes por qué dármelas. Es un detalle que quiero que tengas. Así durante tu aprendizaje tendrás algo a lo que aferrarte…algo que te recuerde a mí. —Explicó el rey con un deje de congoja prácticamente inapreciable, pero que la chica logró captar._

_Ella sabía que, por mucho que lo quisiera disimular en el fondo no quería que se marchase._

_Su entrenamiento podría alargarse y durar incluso un año, cosa que la preocupaba bastante. Le dolía el hecho de pensar en tanto tiempo alejada de sus familiares y amigos… _

_Pero era cierto lo que le acababa de decir: ahora tenía algo a lo que aferrarse._

—_No necesito ningún bien material para que tu recuerdo esté cada día presente en mi mente. —Dijo haciendo que Caspian volviera a fundirse en su mirada._

_La forma con la que le observaba era cálida y radiante, sin embargo, nunca lograba descubrir qué era lo que pensaba, lo cual, le resultaba bastante frustrante. _

_Cada vez que decidía introducirse en esas aguas profundas algo se lo impedía. Quedándose siempre a las puertas de lo que llevaba años deseando._

_"Aún no es el momento." Pensó._

—_Feliz cumpleaños, Elizabeth. —Eso fue lo único que pudo decir, pero bastó para que ella le sonriera. La mejor respuesta que en esos momentos le podía ofrecer._

* * *

La noche lentamente se iba cerniendo sobre ellos, sumiendo Narnia de manera perezosa pero también bella.

El cielo nocturno mostraba todo su esplendor, y las tintineantes estrellas al igual que la luna completamente llena lucían espectaculares sus elegantes atuendos plateados.

Pequeños rayos de luz nívea incidían atravesando las fastuosas copas de los árboles, transformando el boscoso sendero en un lugar completamente mágico; cuya simple hoja, rama o flor irradiaban una perfección decorosa.

La compañía formada en un principio por siete integrantes ahora tan solo constaba de tres, ya que, cuando alcanzaron el límite del Bosque de Valhem las cuatro hechiceras regresaron al Palacio de Luz tal y como lo habían acordado desde un principio.

Por lo que, a partir de ese momento, Elizabeth, Rieme y Kane continuaron solos la marcha.

Cuando la luz comenzó a escasear, tras una larga y agotadora jornada de viaje, Elizabeth ordenó acampar en una zona bastante tupida y rodeada de árboles, pues allí su presencia pasaría mucho más inadvertida durante el periodo nocturno.

Y después de realizar una cena bastante ligera, la joven reina cubierta con su caperuza roja se dirigió al lugar donde se encontraban atados los caballos; unos metros más al norte del campamento.

— ¿Cómo se encuentra mi chica preferida?—Dijo arrodillándose junto a su amada yegua que permanecía tumbada sobre la hierba.

Lluvia ante sus palabras sacudió sutilmente la cabeza a modo de respuesta, para después aceptar de buen agrado los continuos mimos de su dueña.

—Esa es mi pequeña…—Susurró acurrucándose en su regazo tal y como lo llevaba haciendo desde que era una niña. —Mañana al fin llegaremos a Cair Paravel, Lluvia. Nuestro hogar… —Continuó diciendo sin poder evitar cerrar los ojos al relajarse con la respiración acompasada del animal.

El fuerte vínculo que las unía era inquebrantable, ya que durante mucho tiempo Lluvia había sido su mejor amiga y compañera. Una fiel aliada que siempre y sin dudarlo en ningún momento seguía los pasos de su dueña. Confiando en ella y sin esperar nada a cambio, únicamente amor y cariño.

—Ese hermoso lugar rodeado por un interminable mar de agua fresca y cristalina…—realizó una pequeña pausa para poder visualizar mejor el paisaje—…formado por un acantilado en cuya cúspide se encuentra un hermoso palacio con altas torres de marfil, decoradas con banderas y estandartes rojos…—A medida que las palabras fluían su voz se iba apagando poco a poco hasta disolverse en una melancólica sonrisa. —Sí pequeña, al fin volveremos a casa. —Sentenció borrando esa fina línea de las comisuras de sus labios y llevándose la mano al colgante que descansaba sobre su pecho. El mismo que la regaló Caspian hacía ya seis meses y del que nunca se había separado.

El recuerdo de esa tarde pasó fugazmente por su mente. Un día algo agobiante para su gusto, es cierto, pero con un final dulce.

—Mi señora—la voz de Rieme sorprendió a Elizabeth haciendo que se levantara de un salto y que inmediatamente se volviera hacia ella—no quisiera molestarla pero quería saber si os encontráis bien. —Explicó con un tenue grado de inocencia en su voz.

La reina por otra parte, sonrió conmovida a causa de la preocupación que su doncella la profesaba.

—Te lo agradezco Rim, pero algo me dice que no es precisamente ese el motivo por el que has venido. —Tanteó Elizabeth evadiendo completamente la pregunta.

La sirvienta algo ruborizada bajó lentamente la mirada provocando que la sonrisa de su señora se ampliara.

—Necesitáis descansar, alteza. Mañana será un día largo y quizás más duro que el de hoy. —La rubia al escucharlo suspiró. Últimamente oía mucho esa frase. —Me preocupa vuestro comportamiento; prácticamente no coméis y apenas dormís. —Continuó diciendo.

Era increíble cómo esa chica reprendía a una reina de Narnia con tanta facilidad.

—Estoy bien. —Respondió la rubia con simpleza y parsimonia.

—Es por él, ¿cierto? —Se arriesgó Rieme a preguntar.

Elizabeth ante lo dicho apartó bruscamente la mirada.

No le agradaba ser como un libro abierto frente a los demás, pero finalmente decidió contarle el origen de todos sus males, o al menos el de parte de ellos.

—Tienes razón. No consigo sacarlo de mi cabeza…Cada vez que cierro los ojos en mis sueños aparece y al despertarme siempre tengo la esperanza de encontrarlo junto a mí, sin embargo, lo único que veo es el otro lado de mi lecho vacío. —Sus palabras dolientes, al igual que su rostro, se mantuvieron firmes a pesar de la agonía y acto seguido cerró los puños con fuerza hasta que el nudo que se había formado en su garganta desapareció, fue solo entonces cuando Rieme decidió hablar.

—Tened fe. —La animó. —Pienso ayudaros en todo lo que necesitéis, por eso sabed que aquí estoy cada vez que queráis hablar. —Sus ojos color avellana transmitían una confianza que Elizabeth adoraba, era por eso precisamente por lo que la eligió como su doncella; porque en ella veía un ser inocente y bondadoso.

—Gracias. —Pronunció con gran sinceridad. —Qué haría yo sin ti. —Ambas sonrieron con gran complicidad, sabiendo que lo que se estaba formando entre ellas no era una simple relación de criada y reina, sino de amigas. Algo que aliviaba a "La Salvadora". —Vamos, regresemos al campamento. —Dijo comenzando a caminar a su lado.

* * *

**¡Hola amores!**

**A ver, por si no os ha quedado claro la primera parte del capi se ambienta el día del decimoctavo cumpleaños de Elizabeth y el último antes de partir al Bosque de Valhem para comenzar su entrenamiento. Y en la segunda parte se vuelve a hablar de su presente.**

**Ya os he dado una pequeña pista de lo que le ocurre a Elizabeth, pero también quiero aclarar que eso no es único.**

**Siento que los primeros capítulos sean cortos y algo aburridos, os prometo que el segundo ya tiene algo de acción :)**

**Bueno, eso es todo, ya sabéis dejad vuestras opiniones e intentaré actualizar lo antes posible.**


	3. Esos hermosos ojos felinos

**Capítulo 2: Esos hermosos ojos felinos**

Los nacientes rayos del sol, filtrándose por entre las copas de los árboles, incidieron discretamente en el rostro de Elizabeth que, al sentir la intensidad del brillo avivando sus mejillas, abrió lentamente los ojos hasta que éstos se acostumbraron a la luz del nuevo día.

Un ocioso bostezo surgió de entre sus labios a la vez que cubría parte de su rostro con la mano izquierda, de tal manera que la penetrante luz ya no dañaba su visión.

Esa noche no había logrado sucumbir en un sueño profundo, lo que le causaba cierta irritación y desasosiego. Estaba acostumbrada al insomnio ocasional que padecía pero debido a su continuidad empezaba a preocuparse por ello.

Cuando al fin consiguió desperezarse un poco se incorporó sobre la hierba que durante el periodo nocturno le había servido de lecho. No es que fuese un sitio muy cómodo que digamos pero no era la primera vez que dormía en el suelo.

Aún somnolienta dirigió una rápida y analizadora mirada a su alrededor, percatándose de que Rieme seguía durmiendo y también de la ausencia de Kane, lo que la provocaba cierta curiosidad. Realmente no le importaba el paradero de su mentor, pero no podía evitar preguntarse dónde diantres estaría poco entrado el amanecer.

Sacudió varias veces la cabeza para así librarse de ese absurdo pensamiento que a ella no la incumbía, y tras ponerse en pie después de estirarse debidamente cogió ropa limpia de entre sus cosas. No entendía cómo había sido capaz de llevarse tantos vestidos ya que al fin y al cabo en Cair Paravel tendría todos los que quisiera y más.

Echando una última ojeada al campamento comenzó a caminar dirigiéndose hacia el río, sabiendo de su existencia al haber escuchado toda la noche el sonido musical del agua en continuo movimiento que inundó de manera melodiosa el bosque sumido en un silencio casi sepulcral.

Gracias al agudizado oído que había heredado de su padre no la costó ningún esfuerzo encontrarlo. Sintiéndose orgullosa de su instinto y su buena orientación.

Una vez se hubo aseado, y con una velocidad admirable, se cambió de ropa. Sustituyendo aquel despampanante pero nada práctico vestido por una indumentaria mucho más cómoda y sencilla: una bonita blusa color marfil que mostraba un insinuado escote, unos pantalones de cuero oscuro que se ceñían perfectamente a sus pronunciadas curvas y unas lóbregas botas altas que se alzaban hasta sus rodillas. Aunque no fuera un vestuario demasiado apropiado a su título como reina agradecía poder realizar movimientos con mayor libertad y precisión.

Acto seguido decidió recoger su larga y ondulada melena en una coleta alta. De tal manera que sus refinadas facciones destacaban en demasía, conjugadas a la perfección con sus felinos ojos azules. Y revelando un rostro sumamente armonioso y bello.

Cuando se dispuso a abandonar el lugar, antes de recoger el vestido que minutos antes había dejado sobre la hierba, escuchó una serie de extraños ruidos procedentes de la espesura. Concretamente el sonido de unos pasos que, por muy sigilosos que intentaran ser de nada les servía frente al privilegiado oído que ella poseía.

Decidió seguir actuando como hasta ahora lo había hecho, pues así le resultaría mucho más sencillo sorprender a quien fuera que la estuviese espiando.

"_Esto va a ser divertido." _Pensó cogiendo disimuladamente una hermosa daga que siempre llevaba escondida en su bota derecha para casos como ese.

Ocultando el arma entre la tela vaporosa del vestido que antes llevaba puesto caminó actuando con una naturalidad sobresaliente.

Y al adentrarse en el interior del bosque las pisadas que, en un principio eran prácticamente imperceptibles, ahora sonaban cada vez más cercanas a su posición. Permitiéndola confirmar su teoría de que alguien o algo la estaban siguiendo.

Controlando cada uno de sus movimientos esperó un minuto más. No iba a ofrecer más tiempo. Por lo que, cuando logró distinguir una sombra sospechosa oculta entre los matorrales no lo dudó; desenvainando su daga se abalanzó sobre el individuo, derribándolo sin mucho esfuerzo y quedando encima de él. Con una agilidad feroz pisó la mano derecha del espía con la suela de su bota y aprisionó la izquierda con su rodilla, inmovilizándole completamente y teniendo libres las suyas para poder amenazar su cuello con el filo del puñal.

Sin duda, el extraño no resultaba ninguna amenaza para la joven, más bien, ella era el peligro.

Sin embargo, cuando pudo observar con más atención el rostro de su prisionero y al reconocerlo frunció violentamente el ceño sin poder ocultar su desconcierto.

— ¿Kane? —Escupió ese nombre con desagrado, recibiendo una sonrisa seductora por parte del susodicho.

—Vaya, vaya…Creía que una reina de vuestra categoría debía seguir un protocolo antes de abalanzarse sobre cualquier hombre. Ya os dije que me necesitaríais pero no esperaba esta situación tan pronto. —Su voz reflejaba un humor sardónico que conseguía sacar de quicio a la rubia. —Si deseabais que esto ocurriese solo teníais que decírmelo. —Continuó hablando y sabiendo que eso la enojaba más.

Elizabeth al ver que Kane se estaba divirtiendo en exceso ante tan ridícula situación acercó aún más el filo de su daga al cuello del mentor. No obstante, para su sorpresa él no opuso resistencia, ni siquiera cambió la expresión de su rostro al sentir la hoja a punto de perforarle la piel.

—Eres despreciable. —Masculló ella entre dientes.

—Creía que eso ya lo pensabais. —Dijo él todavía sonriente.

—Claro que lo pensaba, pero ahora lo confirmo. ¿Se puede saber qué estabas haciendo? —Inquirió Elizabeth con voz autoritaria.

—Solamente estaba en el momento equivocado, en el lugar erróneo. —Se excusó Kane sin querer entrar en detalles.

Esa respuesta no fue lo suficientemente satisfactoria, ya que la muchacha seguía mostrando una actitud esquiva y no menos desconfiada.

—No creo en las casualidades. Y lo que más odio es que me espíen o que al menos lo intenten. —Enfatizó la pronunciación de estas últimas palabras de una manera orgullosa y soberbia, cosa que a Kane le hizo gracia.

—Creedme cuando os digo que mis intenciones no van más allá de lo que vos tenéis en mente. —Explicó él ahora adquiriendo una postura más seria. —Mis asuntos confieren una mayor importancia, incluso más que el estar observando a mi aprendiz detrás de unos arbustos. —Tanteó irónicamente.

La reina ante sus palabras dejó de asir con fuerza sus manos pero continuaba manteniendo el puñal en su yugular.

— ¿Y qué asuntos son esos? —Quiso saber esperando una respuesta que sonase lo suficientemente convincente como para liberarle.

—Como buena bruja deberíais saber que la riqueza de estos bosques se basa en la enorme diversidad de sus plantas. —Indicó para después señalar con la mirada una bolsita de piel tirada a pocos centímetros de ellos y en su interior poseedora de una gran variedad de hierbas, las que supuestamente Kane había estado recogiendo hasta la impulsiva intervención de Elizabeth. —Son muy útiles para pócimas y otros encantamientos, os las aconsejo. —Puntualizó divertido.

Por otra parte, ella al no poder contradecirle apartó rápidamente la mirada provocando así cierta satisfacción en su mentor.

—Bien. Y ahora que todo ha quedado claro, ¿podríais quitaros de encima, por favor? —De nuevo, esa seductora y provocativa sonrisa apareció en el rostro del hombre aumentando la irritación de la chica que tras suspirar con indignación se apartó de él poniéndose en pie.

Una vez liberado Kane también se levantó y luego de haberse sacudido con esmero el polvo de su túnica cogió la bolsita con las hierbas.

Mientras tanto, Elizabeth observaba atenta cada uno de sus movimientos.

Sin duda era un hombre muy atractivo. Su cabello oscuro como la noche contrastaba a la perfección con su tez pálida y sus ojos grises. Desprendía una elegancia inquietante y una áurea misteriosa le rodeaba continuamente, haciendo que aquellos ojos sembraran la duda y el desconcierto a quien los mirara.

—Espero que no vuelva a pasar nada parecido. —Advirtió ella enfundando la daga entre su pierna y la bota.

—Eso dependerá de las veces que os abalancéis sin motivo aparente sobre mí. —Un deje cargado de rencor inundó esa frase al igual que la mirada que Kane le lanzó.

La reina rodando los ojos no dijo nada, solo echó a andar percatándose de que él seguía con cautela sus pasos.

Durante unos incómodos minutos el silencio se mantuvo entre ellos, hasta que por fin Kane decidió entablar conversación.

—Decidme, ¿cuál es el motivo? —Esa pregunta permaneció en el aire unos instantes.

— ¿A qué te refieres? —Inquirió Elizabeth enarcando su ceja izquierda debido a la confusión.

—Quisiera saber a qué se debe vuestro comportamiento arisco, impulsivo y orgulloso. —La joven al oírlo negó un par de veces con la cabeza a la vez que delineó una sonrisa súbita y forzada. —Sé perfectamente que antes no erais así. —Insistió, pero no hubo respuesta. —Podréis ignorar cuanto queráis mis preguntas, pero no negar lo evidente. —Continuó diciendo a pesar de saber que se estaba adentrando en terreno peligroso.

"_Al parecer no tiene pelos en la lengua." _Pensó ella sin prestarle demasiada atención.

—No eres quién para interrogarme. —Dijo ladeando ligeramente la cabeza para así poder mirarle de reojo. —Solo preguntan aquellos que viven en la ignorancia, por lo que antes de abrir esa boca te aconsejaría primero informarte al respecto. ¡Ah, claro! Se me olvidaba, teóricamente lo haces para ayudarme. ¿No es cierto? —Profirió sarcástica y punzante.

—Por supuesto, pero esto simplemente lo digo para que reparéis en lo inaguantable que podéis llegar a ser. —Elizabeth asombrada por su atrevimiento se detuvo en seco, mientras Kane la observaba satisfecho y esperando algún ataque de histeria por su parte.

Pero de nuevo ella no dijo nada, solo se mantuvo inmóvil hasta el momento preciso.

Fue entonces, cuando en un rápido movimiento se volteó hacia él permitiéndole contemplar cómo en cuestión de décimas de segundo sus ojos azules se tornaron a un color ambarino brillante. La joven esbozando una sonrisa mordaz alzó altiva la cabeza mientras las toscas ramas del árbol que tenía a su espalda se dirigieron veloces hacia Kane, dispuestas a apresarle. No obstante, los labios del mentor también delinearon una fina línea y con un movimiento de mano las detuvo sin mayor complicación antes de que pudieran tocarle.

Durante un momento las ramas flotaron en el aire hasta que con otro gesto del hombre éstas cayeron al suelo y arrastrándose lentamente recorrieron el camino de regreso hasta llegar a su lugar correspondiente en el árbol.

— ¿Acaso creíais que un simple truquito iba a sorprenderme? —Preguntó Kane percatándose de que los ojos de Elizabeth estaban volviendo a su color natural. —Eso es un error de principiantes. —Ella cruzándose de brazos rió sutilmente.

—Hubiese sido divertido. —Contestó la muchacha encogiéndose de hombros con inocencia, algo realmente adorable que por poco logró encandilar a Kane.

—Jamás subestiméis al adversario. Eso es algo que debéis aprender. —Señaló el mentor comenzando a caminar para así adelantar a la joven. — ¡No podréis vencerme tan fácilmente! —Dijo.

La muchacha lanzándole una mirada de soslayo esbozó una pequeña sonrisa para después seguirle hasta el campamento.

* * *

Los extensos e iluminados pasillos de palacio eran transitados continuamente por infinidad de apurados criados; en sus manos portadores de elementos decorativos de todo tipo.

El ajetreado ambiente que últimamente se inhalaba en Cair Paravel podría resultar incluso agobiante, pero servía para que todo el mundo estuviese ocupado con los últimos preparativos. Pues las órdenes eran claras: el palacio y la decoración debían estar espectaculares y en perfectas condiciones para cuando llegase el gran momento.

Así hermosas guirnaldas, cintas y lazos de múltiples colores adornaban paredes y columnas, dejando el resto a la propia hermosura que desprendía por sí solo el edificio.

La larga capa azotaba la brisa con majestuosidad y al compás de los pasos que el joven caballero daba.

A medida que recorría los cálidos pasillos todas las miradas recaían sobre él. No obstante, su porte y elegancia imponían respeto y admiración.

Parecía apresurado, ya que deseaba comunicar la noticia cuanto antes.

Y cuando al fin llegó al lugar indicado los dos centinelas que custodiaban la entrada a la sala le abrieron las puertas, permitiéndole irrumpir en la estancia donde Caspian platicaba con un reducido grupo de integrantes de la guardia real narniana.

El rey percatándose de la presencia del recién llegado, al igual que el resto de los presentes, le dedicó una mirada ansiosa, puesto que creía saber el motivo que le había llevado hasta allí.

—Majestad—saludó el caballero realizando una breve reverencia—ya están aquí. —Enunció manteniendo firme su posición.

Caspian al oír la tan deseada noticia esbozó una amplia sonrisa.

—En estos momentos recorren el camino hacia palacio. —Continuó diciendo el joven.

—Pues entonces, ¿a qué estamos esperando? —Intervino Trumpkin posicionándose al lado del monarca. El enano que formaba parte de esa guardia real y vestido de reluciente armadura, se había convertido en un fiel amigo de Caspian. —Demos la bienvenida que se merece a nuestra reina. —Dijo realizando un gesto lo más similar que pudo a una sonrisa.

El rey telmarino tras asentir levemente dirigió sus pasos hacia la salida, seguido por el resto.

Por fin, después de seis meses la volvería a ver.

Ante todo deseaba estrecharla entre sus brazos y volver a embriagarse del aroma que desprendían sus cabellos a flores silvestres. Volver a escuchar su voz al igual que su risa contagiosa.

* * *

**¡Hola a todos!**

**Siento no haber actualizado ayer, se me pasó por completo :S**

**Este es mi capítulo favorito hasta el momento, es bastante cómico a mi parecer xD**

**Tengo una pregunta que haceros, ¿qué os parece Kane?**

**Aún no lo conocéis mucho pero poco a poco se irán descubriendo cosas de él. A mí personalmente me encanta, es un personaje que adoro y me divertí mucho creándole jajaja.**

**Ya veréis como acabáis amándole, o puede que no... (sonrisa malvada)**

**Bueno eso es todo, besos ^^**


	4. Baile de bienvenida

**Capítulo 3: Baile de bienvenida**

Conforme avanzaban por el camino que conducía a la puerta principal de palacio, infinidad de aplausos y enérgicas exclamaciones, acompañadas por el alegre jolgorio que desprendía el campesinado, recibían tiernamente el deseado regreso de la reina Elizabeth que, sobre Lluvia, encabezaba la marcha a la vez que respondía a sus amados súbditos con afables sonrisas y saludos.

A su vera y mostrando un rostro sumamente feliz, Rieme, desde que logró divisar entre la inexorable multitud y a duras penas a sus familiares y amigos, no dejaba de saludar emocionada al público. Procurando reprimir el impulso de desmontar allí mismo de su caballo y correr hacia ellos para poder abrazarles.

Elizabeth sabía que su doncella estaba muy unida a su familia, por eso le agradecía enormemente el sacrificio que había hecho por ella, acompañándola en su exilio a las tierras del norte sin saber con exactitud el tiempo que iba a conllevar su entrenamiento. Dejando a los suyos para ayudarla en todo lo que pudiera.

No podía evitar sentirse en deuda con ella.

En cambio y como era lógico, Kane, mucho más reacio al recibimiento de los narnianos, era el único que se mantenía en silencio y encapuchado. Un misterioso extranjero a ojos de los demás. Poseedor de un semblante serio y oculto en las profundidades de la tela oscura de su capa.

De vez en cuando, alzaba la vista para admirar con detenimiento las elegantes construcciones que formaban parte del recién reconstruido pueblo de Cair Paravel: un lugar rebosante de belleza y cuidado al mínimo detalle, como cabía esperar.

Sin embargo, su mirada siempre acababa deteniéndose en un mismo punto, en una misma persona: Elizabeth. No sabía cuál era el motivo para que aquella muchacha captara toda su atención, despertando en su interior un deseo irrevocable por averiguarlo.

Le había sorprendido bastante su fortuito cambio de actitud, pues esos tres largos días de viaje solo le habían servido para cerciorarse del mal carácter que dotaba a la joven. No obstante, el comportamiento cariñoso y cercano que ofrecía a sus súbditos era una clara muestra de que todo lo que había visto hasta ahora se trataba de una simple coraza, o al menos un pequeño fragmento de cómo era ella realmente.

Cuando llegaron al patio concéntrico del palacio, numerosos caballeros de la guardia real; firmemente dispuestos y ataviados con lustrosas armaduras y aterciopeladas capas rojas decoradas en su envés con el emblema del Gran Aslan, recibieron a Elizabeth con el sonido musical de las trompetas de plata y dedicándola un respetuoso:

_¡Larga vida a la reina!_

Ella asombrada ante aquellos hombres que parecían fieles a su título esbozó una pequeña sonrisa.

No podía negar que estaba emocionada. Volver a contemplar con sus propios ojos Cair Paravel; el único hogar que ella había conocido y el mismo que fue destruido años atrás la provocaba una explosión de sentimientos en su interior que hacía tiempo no experimentaba.

Observaba con inquietud a su alrededor, buscando con la mirada a una persona en especial, la misma que en esos momentos reclamaba todo su interés. Caspian. Hasta que en el inicio de las escaleras vinculantes a la puerta del castillo divisó la elegante y tonificada figura del rey.

Y ambos, sin poder evitarlo ampliaron sus sonrisas cuando sus miradas se encontraron. Sintiéndose inevitablemente como dos completos críos.

La muchacha deteniendo a Lluvia y tras rechazar la ayuda de un apuesto caballero desmontó sin ninguna dificultad, no como aquel hombre había supuesto, y permitiendo a todos los presentes reparar en la clase de atuendo que ella lucía sin ningún atisbo de pudor, puesto que esa indumentaria se asociaba más a varones que a féminas.

Sin esperar a ninguno de sus otros dos acompañantes comenzó a caminar recibiendo a su paso innumerables reverencias, y cuando al final del trayecto se detuvo frente a Caspian no lo dudó y le abrazó con fuerza antes de que él pudiera decir nada.

Por otro lado, el monarca cerrando los ojos respondió gustosamente al gesto enredando sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de la rubia y volviendo a sumergir el rostro entre sus cabellos de oro. Durante esos placenteros segundos ambos se mantuvieron en silencio, disfrutando del momento y sin ser interrumpidos.

—Bienvenida…—Le susurró al oído provocándola un ligero cosquilleo.

—Tenía ganas de volver. —Confesó ella separándose del telmarino y colocando detrás de su oreja un rebelde mechón dorado. —Os extrañaba demasiado. —El rostro del rey se iluminó completamente al oírlo.

—Y a nosotros nos alegra vuestro regreso, alteza. —Intervino Trumpkin posicionado a su derecha.

La reina dedicó una tierna mirada a su viejo amigo, alegrándose de volver a verle.

—Sin duda tú has sido a quien más he añorado, Trumpkin. —Puntualizó ella divertida y posando una mano sobre el hombro del enano que rió ante su comentario. Tras una breve pausa continuó hablando. —Ha quedado precioso…—Murmuró emocionada.

—Costó mucho trabajo reformarlo pero ha merecido la pena. Vaya…menudo cambio más radical. —Señaló Caspian cambiando de tema y al mismo tiempo que observaba con detenimiento el curioso vestuario de la chica. — ¿Es la nueva tendencia en las tierras del norte? —Bromeó con cierta ironía en su voz.

Le resultaba extraño verla así vestida, parecía diferente, más salvaje y desbocada.

Es cierto que estaba acostumbrado a sus bonitos vestidos de princesa, pero ninguno de ellos podía hacer justicia a su despampanante figura, y aquella ropa un tanto ajustada pronunciaba sus curvas de manera excitante.

—Digamos que es mucho más cómodo a la hora de realizar largos viajes a caballo. —Corrigió Elizabeth aparentando indignación y alzando graciosamente su ceja izquierda.

En cuestión de minutos los caballeros que se hallaban en el patio concéntrico se fueron dispersando, concediéndoles así algo más de intimidad.

Mientras tanto, Kane y Rieme que hasta ahora habían permanecido alejados de los monarcas se acercaron insinuadamente hacia ellos.

La doncella de forma modesta saludó al rey que la respondió cordialmente, y el mentor sin querer interrumpir se mantuvo unos pasos por detrás.

No obstante, Caspian no pasó inadvertida la presencia del desconocido por lo que le lanzó una mirada analizadora y un tanto desconfiada.

Elizabeth al percatarse de ello y muy a su pesar intervino antes de que el telmarino comenzara a interrogar a Kane, aunque no le hubiese venido mal según los pensamientos de la joven.

—Caspian te presento a Kane, mago de primera orden y mi mentor hasta nuevo aviso. —Anunció ella señalando a este último.

El susodicho dando un paso al frente y descubriéndose el rostro se inclinó ligeramente.

— ¿Mentor? Eso sí que no lo esperaba. —Repitió Caspian carcajeando. —Si es así necesitará unos aposentos durante su estancia aquí. —Añadió volviendo a mirarle.

—No será necesario majestad, puedo alojarme en cualquier posada cercana. —Contradijo el mago a la vez que negaba rotundamente con la cabeza.

— ¡Ni hablar! ¿Qué clase de anfitriones seríamos si permitiéramos que nuestro huésped durmiese bajo techo ajeno? —Elizabeth al escucharlo observó desesperadamente a Caspian, ya que ella preferiría no tener que encontrarse continuamente a su mentor por los pasillos de palacio.

—No quisiera ser una molestia. —Se excusó Kane para después lanzar una mirada de soslayo a la reina, que captó al instante su indirecta.

—No se preocupe por eso. Además, seguro que Elizabeth también piensa lo mismo. —La joven que durante unos instantes había permanecido sumergida en sus pensamientos ahora miraba a Caspian con un rostro indiferente. Aunque en su interior gritase el vocablo "no" fervientemente.

Ella se limitó a esbozar una sonrisa forzada y no menos impregnada de falsedad antes de responder.

—Tenemos habitaciones de sobra, puedes quedarte aquí si así lo deseas. —Su voz procuraba sonar lo más amable posible, sin duda fingir era una de las cosas que mejor había aprendido esos dos últimos años.

—Está bien…no puedo negarme a la insistencia de mi reina. —Indicó Kane sonriendo pícaramente mientras el ceño de Elizabeth se fruncía de manera exagerada.

—Pues no se hable más. ¿Tendríais el placer de acompañarme, mi Lady? —Se interpuso Caspian ofreciendo su brazo a la rubia que tras un tenue suspiro aceptó la propuesta.

Kane siendo el último en entrar a palacio volteó la vista hacia atrás, mientras por su mente pasaba un único pensamiento:

_"Ahora sí que iba a ser divertido."_

* * *

Cuando los monarcas se quedaron a solas, Caspian, con gran entusiasmo decidió enseñar a Elizabeth su nuevo hogar.

Mientras recorrían el palacio, la joven admiraba cada detalle que sus ojos tenían el placer de divisar, haciéndola caer en un mar de recuerdos y anhelos que ella siempre procuraba evitar pero que, de vez en cuando, no le venía mal sacarlos a la luz.

No podía negar que había extrañado demasiado al rey y que volver a disfrutar de su compañía era algo que agradecía inmensamente, pues él era la única persona capaz de sacarla una sonrisa cada cinco minutos.

Desde hacía seis largos meses había olvidado el sabor de una sonrisa sincera o el de una risa desbocada, y Caspian le había hecho recordar todo aquello en apenas una hora.

Una vez finalizada la divertida "guía turística" ambos se dirigían a los nuevos aposentos de la reina cuando ésta comenzó a hablar:

—Si te soy sincera no esperaba verte aquí, en Cair Paravel. Creía que estarías en el castillo telmarino —. Dijo la rubia dedicándole una mirada de soslayo.

—Llegué hace una semana, con la esperanza de que fuera aquí donde me dieran la noticia que llevaba meses esperando. —Ella al escucharlo apartó rápidamente la mirada. — ¿Pensabas que a tu llegada yo no iba a estar? — El chico parecía decepcionado cuando formuló esa pregunta, y Elizabeth a pesar de percatarse de ello prefirió no mirarle directamente a los ojos.

—Albergaba la esperanza de que no fuera así…—Musitó pausadamente a la vez que sus mejillas adquirían un color carmesí mucho más pronunciado de lo normal.

Caspian ante sus palabras asintió queriendo sonreír, pero al ver que su compañera comenzaba a incomodarse no lo hizo.

No lograba entender por qué se sentía así, tan vulnerable y…estúpida. Sí, esa era la palabra que en esos momentos la definía a la perfección.

Llevaba en Cair Paravel apenas una hora y ya comenzaba a sentir una sensación extraña en su interior. Una especie revolución…pero, ¿de qué?

Con nerviosismo comenzó a morderse inquietamente el labio inferior, un hábito que había cogido por costumbre cada vez que los nervios la invadían, deseando que no faltase mucho para llegar a su dormitorio.

—Ya hemos llegado. —Anunció Caspian deteniéndose frente a la puerta al igual que Elizabeth.

—Bueno...Debería descansar, ha sido un viaje muy largo y necesito recuperar las horas de sueño perdidas. —Indicó la rubia dirigiendo su mano hacia el pomo.

—Sí, será lo mejor. Necesitarás estar despejada para el baile de esta noche. —Al decir esto, Caspian esbozó una sonrisa un tanto pícara, a la par que el rostro de la reina adquiría una expresión que reflejaba sorpresa.

— ¿Baile? —Repitió ella.

—Sí. Uno celebrado exclusivamente por el regreso de su majestad. —Contestó divertido y realizando una reverencia a modo de burla.

Elizabeth se aguantó la risa, intentando parecer lo más seria posible.

—Veo que no has cambiado nada. —Afirmó cruzándose de brazos y negando continuamente con la cabeza.

—Los invitados comenzarán a llegar sobre las nueve, así que estate preparada. Les he pedido a las doncellas que pongan varios vestidos en tu armario.

—No podré librarme de esta, ¿verdad? —Él chasqueó la lengua a modo de negación —. Pues entonces no hay tiempo que perder —abriendo la puerta se dispuso a entrar en sus aposentos pero la voz de Caspian impidió que la cerrara.

—Elizabeth—la llamó. Ella se volteó hacia él —, estás muy guapa. —Antes de que la muchacha pudiera decir algo el rey ya se había ido, provocando que volviera a morderse el labio pero esta vez con el fin de impedir que una sonrisa apareciera en su rostro.

* * *

La hora punta había llegado, y en una gran sala repleta de adornos en tonos marfil y dorado, numerosos invitados aguardaban la llegada de la anfitriona.

Muchos de ellos mientras esperaban habían comenzado a degustar la bebida que los sirvientes les ofrecían, otros carcajeaban ante los comentarios de sus compañeros y algunos, como era el caso de Kane, disfrutaban de la compañía de las mujeres que pululaban a su alrededor con un único propósito.

Caspian permanecía charlando amigablemente con un grupo de Lores que seguían siendo fieles a su padre y por supuesto a él.

Sin duda y a ojos de cualquier muchacha del reino el rey era un joven muy atractivo y sobretodo encantador, irresistible para cualquier mujer.

Por eso mismo había recibido varias peticiones de altos cargos en las que le proponían un posible enlace con sus hijas casaderas y de buen linaje. Sin embargo, todas y cada una de esas propuestas las había rechazado sin demora, ya que él en lo referente a esos planes nupciales solo fantaseaba con la única mujer que le había robado el corazón, aquella de la que se había intentado olvidar infinidad de veces sin conseguir nunca su propósito, pues ella era la reina de sus pensamientos y siempre lo sería.

Todos los presentes mantenían la vista fija en la entrada y Caspian, al percatarse de que los Lores también miraban, volteó la cabeza en esa misma dirección, encontrándose con una belleza imposible de describir con palabras.

Allí estaba, tan hermosa y pura como la resplandeciente luz que parecía irradiar a su paso por entre los invitados.

Un elegante vestido lila, adornado con varios volantes y detalles en dorado le hacía parecer etérea, y sus mangas vaporosas cayendo como una cascada sobre el suelo eran las alas de aquel ángel caído del cielo, tal y como la llamaba Caspian en sus pensamientos.

Elizabeth con una sonrisa tímida dibujada en el rostro se detuvo frente al chico, esperando a que éste reaccionara.

Pero él no dijo nada, solo podía observar anonadado aquellos ojos zafiro ligeramente maquillados con tonos oscuros que realzaban aún más su seductora mirada.

Un impulso sobrehumano le pedía a gritos que besara esos rosados labios que tanto le provocaban, haciéndoles suyos aunque solo fuera por una noche. Pudo contenerse a duras penas.

Carraspeó intentando librarse de esos pensamientos.

— ¿Y bien? —Pronunció ella alzando las cejas.

—Estáis espectacular, mi Lady. —Intervino uno de los Lores con galantería.

—Sin duda los dioses nos han bendecido esta noche con vuestra presencia —. Secundó otro besando caballerosamente su mano.

—Agradezco sus cumplidos. —Contestó ella inclinando levemente la cabeza.

Después de eso el grupo de Lores se alejó de ellos, con la excusa de que seguramente tendrían muchas cosas de las que hablar.

—Que pronto te has quedado sin palabras. —Dijo Elizabeth mientras lanzaba una mirada de desaprobación a Caspian.

— ¡No! Lo siento…yo…—La risa de la reina impidió que terminara lo que intentaba decir entre continuos balbuceos.

—Es broma —señaló para después echar una rápida ojeada a su alrededor. —No ha venido, ¿verdad? —Consultó con voz quebradiza.

El joven telmarino sabiendo a lo que se refería suspiró.

—No, pero ya sabes cómo es…

—Sí, por desgracia lo sé —le interrumpió de nuevo —, tengo que asumir de una vez que mi padre es así. Viene y se va…—Parecía enfadada, pero él sabía que ese tema le afectaba por mucho que lo quisiera disimular.

—Eh…no pienses en eso —musitó con ternura —. Ven, ¿me concedes este baile? —Elizabeth sonrió, agarró su mano y ambos se acercaron al centro de la sala donde varias parejas habían comenzado a bailar al son de una música relajante y pausada.

Caspian, tragando saliva, no sabía exactamente dónde colocar las manos, pues no quería incomodar a la joven, no obstante, Elizabeth sonrió divertida ante aquel pequeño detalle, tomó su mano derecha y la puso sobre su cintura mientras sus izquierdas se entrelazaron.

La distancia entre ambos era escasa, permitiéndoles notar la respiración del otro.

El contacto con su cuerpo le provocaba un curioso hormigueo, una sensación extraña pero a la vez agradable que la hacía sentir segura.

Al compás de la música sus cuerpos danzaban como si fueran uno solo, a la vez que sus miradas se fundían lentamente en un mar de serenidad.

Sin ni siquiera percatarse, la gente se había agrupado alrededor de los que habían iniciado el baile. La mayoría de las miradas recaían sobre los reyes, quienes todavía no habían reparado en ello.

Entre los invitados se encontraba Kane, cuyo semblante se mostraba satisfecho, en compañía de una hermosa joven y sujetando su tercera copa de vino.

Al parecer se lo estaba pasando bien.

—Veo que aún conservas el colgante que te regalé. —Musitó Caspian con la vista clavada en el collar.

—Desde ese día no me he separado de él —confesó ella notando cómo su pulso se aceleraba cada vez más debido a la cercanía.

Ese hormigueo seguía presente y recorriendo todo su cuerpo a voluntad.

A su lado se sentía extraña. Era como si lo único que existiera fuera su cálida mirada, sus labios que pedían ser probados, esos fuertes pero también delicados brazos que aferraban su cintura y su mano acortando aún más la distancia.

Caspian la observaba con anhelo y desesperación. Con suavidad deslizó su mano derecha por el torso y el cuello de Elizabeth para así colocar un mechón dorado detrás de su oreja, provocando que ella se estremeciera en el acto.

Esa noche se había recogido el pelo, pero aun así rebeldes tirabuzones caían sobre sus hombros.

Ya no se encontraba frente a esa dulce niña de dieciséis años, no, había crecido, convirtiéndose en una mujer fuerte y valiente, dejando atrás aquella inocencia que incitaba a protegerla.

Pero Caspian la protegería de todas formas, siempre lo haría. Cuidaría de su amado ángel hasta su último aliento.

* * *

**¡Hola mis amados lectores!**

**Aquí vengo con un nuevo capítulo, el más largo hasta ahora y sin lugar a dudas mi favorito por el momento.**

**Estoy encantada con el resultado, por fin Caspian y Elizabeth se han visto de nuevo tras seis largos meses.**

**Estaréis satisfechos, ¿no? Ha tenido un toque romántico sobretodo en la parte del baile J**

**¿Qué os ha parecido? Como habéis podido apreciar Caspian sigue enamorado de Elizabeth, sin embargo, le exaspera no poder consumar su amor con ella. Aunque quién sabe, en esta parte puede pasar de todo x) y pienso añadir alguna escena "pervertida" como dicen algunas de mis lectoras jeje. Espero que eso no os moleste, cuando suba alguno de esos capítulos avisaré al comienzo del cap para aquellos lectores que sean más sensibles (pero no os penséis que voy a poner sexo explícito, eso no, será muy light).**

**Pero lo más importante, ¿acaso Elizabeth también ha cambiado sus sentimientos respecto a Caspian?**

**No sé cómo lo hago pero siempre me enrollo, es increíble xD**

**Otra cosilla, quería dejar claro las edades de los protagonistas, que quede claro que en la anterior parte modifiqué las edades de los Pevensie para que estuvieran más acorde:**

**Caspian y Peter tienen 19**

******Elizabeth y Susan tienen 18**

**Edmund 15**

**Y Lucy 13**

**Bueno esto es todo, espero que os haya gustado el capi. Y ya sabéis, dejad vuestras opiniones en forma de comentarios :3**

**Besos ^^**


	5. Dulce ilusión

**Capítulo 4: Dulce ilusión**

Una potente luz lo cegó por completo, entorpeciendo momentáneamente su visión y obligándole a que protegiera su rostro frente aquella resplandeciente claridad que lo había rodeado en cuestión de segundos.

De pronto sintió cómo una enorme paz se iba apoderando poco a poco de su cuerpo, liviana y penetrante, hasta cierto punto en el que todas sus preocupaciones se esfumaron por completo.

Y cuando la intensidad de la luz disminuyó, abrió lentamente los ojos, dejando escapar un sonido entrecortado; una mezcla de confusión e incertidumbre, mientras el desconcierto hacía acto de presencia en su semblante.

Parpadeó varias veces para así asegurarse de que todo era cierto, de que realmente se encontraba allí.

Sus piernas comenzaron a moverse, recorriendo aquellos amplios pasillos que él tan bien conocía.

Todo era sumamente hermoso, tal y como lo había conservado en su memoria.

Sin embargo, algo le resultaba extraño; la misma luz que le había cegado minutos antes seguía presente, alumbrando el lugar de una manera mucho más tenue que al principio. Sus destellos blanquecinos hacían que todo fuese mucho más puro, aunque frío, inalcanzable para el joven que en ningún momento llegaba a tocarla.

Dicho corredor concluía en una gran puerta a medio cerrar, permitiendo que por aquella rendija la luz brotara con mayor rigor.

Tragando saliva se detuvo frente a ella, contemplando la delicadeza con la que había sido tallada y dudando por unos instantes de si seguir o no.

Por lo que, tras asentir levemente empujó con suavidad la puerta para así contemplar el interior de la estancia.

Una vez que pudo ver su contenido, esbozó una radiante sonrisa y entró en el aposento con paso firme y decidido.

Reconocería esas columnas y ese techo de cristal en cualquier parte; se encontraba en la sala de los tronos de Cair Paravel, lugar donde hace muchos años (narnianos, por supuesto) él y sus hermanos fueron nombrados reyes y reinas de Narnia por el mismísimo Aslan.

No pudo evitar acercarse a su respectivo trono, pensando en la infinidad de veces que se había sentado en él. Pero su atención rápidamente se desvió hacia un gran ventanal situado a su derecha.

No lo dudó, y condujo sus pasos en esa dirección con el propósito de volver a contemplar con sus propios ojos aquel paisaje que tanto había extrañado.

Más allá de las murallas de palacio un infinito mar se extendía hasta fundirse con el horizonte, bañado por la misma luz que inundaba las inmediaciones del castillo.

Acto seguido colocó su mano derecha sobre el frío cristal, emitiendo a su vez un lánguido suspiro.

En silencio continuó recorriendo con la mirada el exterior, no obstante, un nuevo pensamiento surcó su mente.

_Si estoy en Narnia, eso significa..._

El contacto de unas manos extrañas acariciando su espalda provocó que el chico se sobresaltara y que su respiración se acelerara repentinamente.

Se mantuvo inmóvil, con el corazón latiéndole a mil y notando cómo esas manos exploraban cada centímetro de su dorso.

Y a pesar de todo, el chico no hizo nada. Pues una parte de él le decía que estuviese tranquilo.

Fue entonces cuando unos brazos rodearon su cintura, transmitiéndole su calor y confianza.

La respiración lenta y pausada de aquella persona acariciaba su cuello, pudiendo incluso percibir unos cálidos labios rozando a penas su piel. Y él ante tal deleite no pudo impedir cerrar los ojos.

—Al fin has regresado, mi rey —le susurró una voz dulce.

Los ojos de Peter volvieron a abrirse de par en par cuando creyó reconocer quién había hablado.

Deseaba girarse para poder comprobar si estaba en lo cierto, pero no pudo hacerlo, algo se lo impedía. Sus piernas ya no le respondían, solo podía esperar.

— ¿Elizabeth? —Preguntó con voz quebradiza, temiendo obtener una respuesta diferente a la que él esperaba.

La muchacha, abrazándole, sonrió apoyando el mentón sobre su hombro, de tal manera que él pudo degustar el agradable aroma que ella siempre desprendía.

Por otra parte, Peter puso sus manos sobre las de Elizabeth, agarrándolas con fuerza y temiendo que en cualquier momento ella desapareciera, pero disfrutando al sentir de nuevo su presencia.

—No sabes cuánto te he echado de menos. —Dijo el Sumo Monarca volviendo a dirigir la vista hacia el horizonte.

—Y yo a ti. —Respondió la reina desprendiéndose de sus manos y dejando de aferrar su cintura.

Rápidamente él se giró, sorprendido de poder moverse, y encontrándose con la joven que permanecía inmóvil unos pasos más al frente.

Peter posicionándose delante de ella acarició con gran ternura su mejilla.

El contacto con su piel le reconfortaba, pues lo sentía olvidado.

Elizabeth lentamente fue acercando su rostro al de Peter hasta que sus labios al fin se encontraron. Y el rey sin dejar de besarla la abrazó con fuerza mientras los brazos de ella rodeaban su cuello.

No podía creer lo que estaba sucediendo, le costaba admitir que ella estuviera de nuevo a su lado. Pudiendo saborear otra vez sus apasionados besos.

Todo era tan perfecto, tan…insólito.

La rubia dejando de besarle pegó su frente con la del chico y ambos, todavía abrazados, se miraron fijamente.

—Esto no es real, ¿verdad? —Pronunció Peter sin poder ocultar su desánimo.

—Solamente lo será si de verdad crees en ello. —Contestó Elizabeth con voz débil. Tan serena como la melodía de un arpa, pero dispersa en la lejanía.

La sentía distante, como la mismísima luz que les rodeaba, y él la agarraba contra su cuerpo para que no fuera así.

—Si es un sueño, entonces no quiero despertar jamás. —Murmuró al mismo tiempo que ella esbozaba una pequeña sonrisa.

—Pronto volveremos a estar juntos —dijo la rubia con un brillo cargado de esperanza en sus ojos, —muy pronto Narnia reclamará vuestro regreso. —Elizabeth retrocedió unos pasos, sin embargo, Peter impidió que se separara más de él.

No iba a permitir que pasase otra vez.

—Déjame estar contigo hasta entonces. —Le suplicó tomando sus manos.

Ella solo sonrió, para luego volver a depositar un beso en sus labios, no obstante, Peter casi no pudo sentir el roce de su piel.

— ¿Qué ocurre? —Preguntó alarmado al percatarse de que todo lo que había a su alrededor iba desapareciendo paulatinamente, incluyendo Elizabeth.

—El tiempo se agota. —Señaló ella bajando algo apenada la mirada.

—No pienso dejarte nuevamente. —El Sumo Monarca intentó abrazarla, pero le resultó imposible, pues cuando sus brazos estuvieron a punto de tocarla éstos simplemente la traspasaron como si de una imagen proyectada se tratase.

Él la miró una última vez, mostrando un rostro horrorizado mientras que el de la chica se mostraba tranquilo.

—Es hora de despertar Peter. —Eso fue lo último que escuchó.

Después de eso, todo lo que le rodeaba desapareció sin dejar rastro, sumiéndose en una profunda oscuridad contra la que él luchaba en vano para poder volver.

* * *

—Peter… ¡Peter! —Exclamó Lucy zarandeando a su hermano mayor para que despertarse.

El muchacho abriendo pesadamente los ojos la observó algo aturdido.

—Ya es hora de que te levantes. —Dijo ella sentada en el borde de la cama.

Evadiendo las palabras de la menor, Peter dedicó una mirada confusa a su dormitorio mientras pequeñas imágenes relacionadas con Cair Paravel nublaban sus pensamientos.

Un sueño…eso era lo único que había sido. Una simple ilusión creada por su subconsciente.

Un suspiro lleno de resignación brotó de sus labios, para luego llevarse una mano a la nuca.

—Las vacaciones de verano no implican levantarse tarde cada día. —Sermoneó Lucy enarcando su ceja derecha de manera adorable.

Él simplemente la miró con indiferencia, y algo molesto también, ya que había interrumpido su reencuentro onírico con Elizabeth.

Pero al final acabó suavizando la expresión de su rostro, pues Lucy siempre conseguía ablandarle.

Ella había cambiado mucho esos dos últimos años, había dejado de ser aquella niña de once años para convertirse en una hermosa joven de trece.

—Eres una aguafiestas —musitó el mayor con voz queda pero reflejando en sus palabras un deje divertido, —empiezas a parecerte a Susan. —Lucy rió ante su comentario.

— ¡Te he oído! —La voz de Susan les sobresaltó, y ambos volviéndose hacia la puerta encontraron a la morena asomada en el umbral. —Si no te apetece hacerlo por las buenas puedo tirarte encima un balde de agua fría. —Propuso sonriendo pícaramente.

Peter mostró una expresión de falsa indignación mientras la mayor de las hermanas, entrando en la habitación, permitía que la luz iluminara el lugar.

— ¡Susan! —Gruñó el chico cubriéndose el rostro con las sábanas y evitando a toda costa la luz.

Lucy lanzó una mirada de complicidad a su hermana que ya se encontraba de nuevo junto a la puerta.

—Voy a por el agua. —Dijo carcajeando para después dejarles solos.

La pequeña acarició los claros cabellos de Peter, aquellos que no habían quedado cubiertos por la tela de las sábanas.

—Nos vemos abajo. —Musitó poniéndose en pie y antes de abandonar el dormitorio.

Peter destapándose y tras otro suspiro centró la vista en el techo, luego se levantó de la cama y cogió ropa limpia de su armario para vestirse.

No sabía porqué, pero tenía la sensación que de ese iba a ser un día muy largo.

* * *

Se dispuso a bajar las escaleras que conducían a la primera planta de la casa, y tras atravesar el pasillo llegó al salón donde sus hermanos desempeñaban diferentes actividades para así pasar el tiempo.

Susan, sentada en una cómoda butaca al lado de la ventana, estaba leyendo un libro.

La luz atravesaba el cristal e incidía sobre los oscuros cabellos de la chica, que caían despampanantes hasta la mitad de su espalda. Un elegante vestido azulado conjugaba a la perfección con sus hermosos ojos, y sus labios permanecían ligeramente maquillados con un tenue color rosado.

Sin duda su hermana era bella, muy bella. Lo que resultaba ser un gran problema para él, ya que continuamente tenía que alejar a los hombres que pululaban a su alrededor con la intención de cortejarla. Algo que debía de impedir a toda costa, pues su hermana merecía algo mejor que esos aprovechados.

Mientras tanto, Edmund y Lucy jugaban al ajedrez, ambos con semblantes pensativos y centrando toda su atención en las fichas del tablero.

Los dos habían crecido y sus rostros, antes inocentes, reflejaban la pequeña madurez desarrollada en la adolescencia.

—Buenos días. —Le saludó Lucy esbozando una bonita sonrisa.

Peter respondiéndole al gesto se acercó hacia ellos.

—Empezábamos a pensar que te había ocurrido algo. —Habló Edmund riendo por lo bajo.

—Hay que aprovechar al máximo las vacaciones. —Respondió el mayor acomodándose en el sillón y colocando sus manos entrelazadas detrás de su cabeza, adquiriendo una postura totalmente despreocupada.

—Se aprovechan haciendo cosas productivas, y siento decirte que gandulear durante toda la mañana no está entre ellas. —Intervino Susan recibiendo como consecuencia una mueca burlona por parte de Peter.

Tras unos escasos minutos de silencio, Lucy comenzó a hablar.

—Podríamos salir esta tarde, —instó con entusiasmo, —para divertirnos un poco. —Edmund sonrió satisfecho al oír la propuesta.

—Por mí de acuerdo. —Contestó Peter levantándose y comenzando a caminar en dirección a la cocina.

— ¿A dónde vas? —Quiso saber Susan mientras dejaba el libro sobre su regazo.

—Voy a comer algo, esto de no hacer nada por las mañanas me abre el apetito. —Dijo él guiñándole un ojo para después abandonar la sala, mientras Susan negaba rotundamente con la cabeza intentando centrar de nuevo toda su atención en la lectura.

* * *

La oscuridad sumía en un mar de silencio el aposento, iluminado tenuemente por la escasa luz de la luna creciente.

Elizabeth dormitaba en su lecho, sin embargo, la joven no paraba de retorcerse sobre las blancas sábanas.

Un sudor frío recorría su frente y su pecho, humedeciendo ligeramente la tela del camisón que llevaba puesto.

Unos sofocados sonidos repletos de angustia eran lo único que rompía aquel silencio sepulcral, mientras aferraba con fuerza la almohada.

Su respiración lentamente se iba acelerando a medida que la pesadilla parecía más real.

De pronto abrió los ojos, incorporándose en su lecho como una exhalación mientras un grito horrorizado inundó la alcoba.

El desasosiego se apoderó de todo su cuerpo a la vez que escrutaba con una mirada temerosa las siniestras sombras proyectadas a contraluz en las paredes.

Su hálito continuaba siendo desenfrenado y podía sentir cómo el miedo tomaba el control de cada parte de su ser.

Un tosco sonido hizo que se sobresaltara de nuevo, mientras observaba cómo los cristales y el agua que antes formaban parte del jarrón situado sobre la cómoda se desperdigaban por el suelo tras un pequeño estallido.

Aún sentada sobre la cama cerró los ojos, intentando calmarse.

Controló el ritmo de su respiración, notando cómo poco a poco los latidos de su corazón volvían a ser equilibrados y su cuerpo dejaba de temblar.

La misma pesadilla de siempre la había torturado de nuevo, ese sueño que tenía casi todas las noches desde hacía unos meses. El causante de que temiera quedarse dormida por si esas imágenes aparecían.

Se llevó las manos a la cabeza, sabiendo que si no se controlaba, su magia acabaría destrozando el dormitorio.

* * *

**¡Hola a todos!**

**Espero que os haya gustado el capi.**

**¿Qué os ha parecido el sueño de Peter?**

**Yo lo he encontrado muy tierno, aunque solo haya sido una mera ilusión xD**

**En esta parte tengo pensado que tomen mucho más protagonismo los hermanos Pevensie, cada uno tendrá un papel importante en la historia, intentaré que sea más que en la anterior.**

**Y como siempre al final os he dejado con la intriga x) Tendréis que esperar un poco hasta saber con qué sueña Elizabeth y por qué, aunque he de decir que no será muy agradable (sonrisa maligna).**

** Besos ^^**


	6. Prepárate para perder de nuevo Caspian X

**Capítulo 5: Prepárate para perder de nuevo, Caspian X**

Cair Paravel permanecía tranquilo, sumido en un silencio abrumador que se eternizaba gracias a la ausencia del personal en las inmediaciones de palacio, pues el sol aún no había salido y tras una larga y exhausta noche de celebraciones el nuevo día tardaría en llegar.

Elizabeth, sentada en el límite del lecho, dejó escapar un frustrante suspiro al mismo tiempo que su mirada perdida se sumergía paulatinamente en la oscuridad de la alcoba.

Sus pensamientos, escondidos en algún lugar remoto de su mente, eran difusos; una extraña mezcla de recuerdos e imágenes desconocidas causantes de que otro molesto escalofrío recorriera toda su espina dorsal, provocándola un estremecimiento y su regreso a la realidad.

Estaba cansada pero debía permanecer despierta, así que poniéndose en pie se detuvo frente a la gran ventana de su aposento, corrió la cortina que impedía el paso de los primeros rayos del día y observó cautelosa el exterior del castillo, pudiendo contemplar con sus propios ojos el bello nacimiento del amanecer; la única imagen que conseguía reconfortarla.

Desde que aquella pesadilla interrumpió su descanso no quiso sucumbir de nuevo al sueño por miedo a que las mismas imágenes de siempre volvieran a enturbiar su mente. Por no mencionar el descontrol de su magia, si no llega a calmarse probablemente su dormitorio hubiese quedado completamente destrozado. Algo que no la beneficiaría para nada, porque ¿cómo lo explicaría?

No podía contarle a Caspian lo que ocurría, ya que solo serviría para preocuparle y no conseguiría obtener ninguna respuesta, lo mismo pasaría con el resto de conocidos. Y Kane…dejémoslo simplemente en un _no._

Ni hablar, no quería causar más problemas. Ya encontraría algún remedio por su cuenta como otras veces había hecho.

Esos inquietantes sueños comenzaron a manifestarse hacía dos meses. En un principio no les otorgó mayor importancia creyendo que se trataban de simples alusiones. Sin embargo, a medida que el tiempo transcurría estos cada vez eran más frecuentes, hasta llegar al límite en el que rara era la noche que pasaba sin despertarse asustada y gritando mientras sus poderes se descontrolaban a causa de la adrenalina.

Inspirando con calma cerró los ojos durante unos escasos segundos y dejó su mente en blanco.

No podía seguir así, lo que le pasaba no era normal. Ese sueño debía de significar algo…O simplemente ella estaba comenzando a perder el juicio, opción que no descartaba en ningún momento.

Pero lo que tenía claro era que, o encontraba pronto alguna solución o su magia acabaría convirtiéndose en un peligro para todo aquel que se acercase a ella.

De momento necesitaba salir. Apenas llevaba un día en Cair Paravel y ya se sentía oprimida.

Aquellos muros de piedra por muy familiares que le resultaran no dejaban de agobiarla, por eso necesitaba desaparecer aunque solo fuese durante un par de horas, así también lograría aclarar sus ideas. Al fin y al cabo, había pasado la mayor parte de su vida en el exterior en compañía de la naturaleza, y los bosques siempre habían sido sus lugares favoritos para meditar y relajarse.

Decidida a salir de palacio rebuscó en su ropero para escoger la indumentaria más adecuada. Y una vez elegida en cuarto de hora ya se encontraba vestida.

Últimamente solía huir de los vestidos, por lo que decidió ponerse una blusa blanca, algo holgada y con un insinuado escote, sobre ella, un corpiño oscuro cubría todo su torso dejando únicamente al descubierto los brazos y la parte superior del pecho, unos pantalones también oscuros con ligeros matices verdosos de tiro alto y por último sus botas de amazona.

Trenzó su largo cabello y cogió su capa con la que se cubrió completamente.

Acto seguido abandonó la alcoba y comenzó a recorrer los sinuosos pasillos que permanecían vagamente iluminados por los escuetos rayos de sol que conseguían incidir en el interior del edificio.

Permanecía sumergida en sus pensamientos hasta que, justo antes de girar la esquina vinculante a otro pasillo repleto de dormitorios, oyó unas voces.

Escondida tras la pared y sin ser vista se asomó lo justo para descubrir quiénes eran los que estaban formando tal escándalo. Y cuando pudo ver de quiénes se trataban entonces negó rotundamente con la cabeza en señal de desaprobación.

Intentando llegar hasta su habitación (y a duras penas, todo hay que decirlo), Kane, en compañía de tres muchachas reía a carcajadas y de vez en cuando las decía algún que otro piropo con el fin de cortejarlas.

Elizabeth saliendo de su escondite se detuvo frente a ellos, que tardaron unos segundos en percatarse de su presencia.

— ¡Majestad! ¡Que alegría veros! —Saludó el mago entre continuos balbuceos.

La rubia sin mostrar tanto entusiasmo como su interlocutor adquirió una expresión divertida al cerciorarse del estado de embriaguez en el que se encontraba el hombre.

Le vio varias veces en el baile celebrado la noche anterior y todas ellas con una copa de vino en la mano.

Al parecer sentía cierta debilidad por la bebida y también por las mujeres.

—Vaya Kane, veo que hoy estás de muy buen humor —puntualizó ella socarronamente. —Una buena noche, supongo. —Continuó diciendo aún sarcástica y analizando detenidamente el aspecto desaliñado de su mentor, cuya camisa estaba parcialmente desabrochada y su oscuro cabello era un auténtico caos.

Las chicas al oírlo rieron de forma exagerada cruzando entre sí numerosas miradas de complicidad.

—Así es…estas tres preciosidades son una buena compañía. —Aseguró él deslizando sus manos por la cintura de las jóvenes.

—Y deduzco que vuestra velada todavía no ha acabado. —Prosiguió la reina cruzándose de brazos.

Aquello no había sido una pregunta sino una afirmación, pues de sobra conocía la respuesta.

El mago esbozando una sonrisa ladina asintió brevemente.

—Estas chicas tan amables se han ofrecido voluntarias para acompañarme hasta mi dormitorio, ¿verdad? —Ellas con una actitud realmente ridícula y no menos bochornosa contestaron un escueto _"sí", _provocando que Elizabeth ante tal situación rodara los ojos de manera exasperante.

"_Genial, mi mentor además de ser un completo idiota es también un mujeriego alcohólico…" _ Pensó la reina volviendo a negar con la cabeza.

—No quisiera ser una aguafiestas pero uno se puede divertir sin armar tanto escándalo. Así que intentad ser un poco más respetuosos con aquellos que quieren dormir. —Dijo tajante.

En realidad, eso era solamente una excusa para reprenderle pues todo lo que él hacía la molestaba. No conocía el motivo exacto, simplemente aquel hombre se había ganado todas las papeletas para ser odiado por la muchacha. Y su actitud arrogante y egocéntrica eran algunos de los factores que la inducían a hacerlo.

Kane ante su comentario se mantuvo en silencio, al igual que las otras tres.

—A sus órdenes —respondió al cabo de unos instantes con un deje burlón y a la vez que realizaba una descoordinada reverencia. —Ya que os veo tan interesada, tal vez milady quiera asegurarse de que su mentor llegue sano y salvo hasta su lecho. —Propuso en un tono de voz pícaro al igual que su sonrisa.

Aunque no lo hubiese dicho directamente todos los presentes sabían que aquel mensaje iba con segundas, pero Elizabeth ante su impertinencia solo pudo alzar las cejas sorprendida.

—Creo que el exceso de alcohol te ha embotado el cerebro y no te permite distinguir con quién estás hablando. —La joven dio un paso al frente y se acercó a su mentor de manera intimidante hasta quedar a escasos centímetros de él. —Es inútil mantener una conversación civilizada contigo y más estando ebrio, pero que quede clara una cosa; te estás dirigiendo a una reina de Narnia por lo que deberías mostrar más respeto. —El rostro de Elizabeth se fue endureciendo con cada palabra pronunciada pero Kane se mantuvo firme y serio en todo momento, sin mostrar ningún ápice de debilidad.

Se estaba excediendo y ella no lo podía permitir. Odiaba esas faltas de respeto hacia su persona, simplemente no las soportaba.

La expresión del hombre cambió por completo ante la advertencia, adquiriendo un color paliducho. Transmitía mesura y algo de arrepentimiento, incluso parecía sobrio de nuevo.

Sabía que a la rubia le había molestado su insolencia y que sería difícil obtener su perdón. Teniendo en cuenta su carácter podrían pasar semanas hasta que volviese a ofrecerle un trato más o menos cordial.

—Disfruta con tus juguetes nuevos. —Dicho esto y tras dedicarle una mirada desdeñosa Elizabeth emprendió de nuevo su camino.

Por otro lado, el mago fue incapaz de articular palabra alguna. Sin embargo, su actitud alicaída pronto fue sustituida por una codiciosa cuando vio que las tres chicas entraban en su dormitorio a la espera de que él también hiciera lo mismo.

Ya se arrepentiría más tarde de su error.

* * *

Una vez en las caballerizas, Elizabeth tras ensillar a Lluvia acarició varias veces su sedosa crin.

Le gustaba mimarla antes de salir juntas a cualquier sitio ya que se había convertido en una agradable rutina para ambas.

Y después de subirse a lomos de su yegua la espoleó suavemente para que comenzase a galopar veloz.

Quería adentrarse en el bosque lo antes posible.

* * *

Ya era casi mediodía y el joven rey tras zanjar unos asuntos pendientes decidió realizar una visita a su fiel amigo y ex-tutor Cornelius, quien gracias a los múltiples conocimientos médicos que había adquirido en los últimos años dejó de ser profesor para convertirse en el galeno de la corte.

Cuando Caspian llegó al boticario, situado en el interior de palacio junto a los aposentos del servicio, se detuvo frente a la puerta de roble perfectamente tallada antes de golpearla con los nudillos.

Ante la llamada una afable voz le indicó que pasara.

Cornelius estaba de pie al lado de una gran estantería repleta de libros mientras ojeaba uno de ellos. Y cuando el anciano descubrió quién era su visitante esbozó una gran sonrisa.

—Majestad, me alegro mucho de veros. —Dijo cerrando el tomo que tenía entre manos.

El muchacho también sonriente se acercó hacia él con paso distinguido.

—Yo también me alegro de verte, Cornelius. —Acreditó colocando su mano sobre el hombro del galeno.

Hacía un mes que no se veían, ya que, cuando Caspian llegó a Cair Paravel hacía una semana, Cornelius se encontraba en una de las muchas aldeas que solía visitar periódicamente para tratar a los pacientes sin que estos tuviesen que desplazarse hasta la ciudadela, y había regresado a palacio esa misma mañana.

— ¿Os puedo ofrecer algo? —El monarca simplemente negó con la cabeza a modo de respuesta.

Cornelius dejando el libro en la estantería se dirigió hacia su mesa de estudio, la cual permanecía algo desordenada para sorpresa del joven. Numerosos frascos cuyo contenido le era desconocido se encontraban desperdigados por toda la mesa al igual que varios recipientes con hierbas y pergaminos.

Sin duda alguna ese desorden no era típico de su profesor aunque era cierto que siempre había sido algo despistado.

Mientras tanto, Caspian con la espalda apoyada en una de las columnas que decoraban el aposento le observaba con atención. Siempre le había gustado contemplar los serenos y reflexivos movimientos de su maestro.

—Me voy dentro de dos días —habló el chico tras un meditado silencio y captando la atención del anciano que le dedicó una corta mirada de soslayo.

—No es necesario que viváis en el castillo telmarino si no queréis. —Dijo Cornelius.

—Lo sé, pero debo hacerlo. —Contestó con cierta pesadumbre.

Era cierto que había pasado toda su vida en ese castillo pero desde que ocurrió lo de su tío no se sentía cómodo viviendo en ese lugar repleto de recuerdos desagradables.

Bajó lentamente la mirada a la vez que se cruzó de brazos, adquiriendo un aspecto pensativo y serio.

—Supongo que Elizabeth no tendrá nada que ver en vuestra decisión. —Inquirió el hombre de larga barba entrecerrando sus curvilíneos ojos.

El rey al escucharlo no pudo evitar esbozar una débil sonrisa, y ante su silencio Cornelius supo que estaba en lo cierto.

—Ella no querrá que os marchéis. —Aseguró convencido.

—Elizabeth está mejor sin mí —la voz del moreno se mantenía firme y tranquila. —Desde que le confesé mis sentimientos siento que soy una carga para ella.

—Eso no es cierto, ella os aprecia. —Cornelius sabía por lo que estaba pasando pero debía quitarle esa absurda idea de la cabeza.

—Le quiere a él no a mí. —Le contradijo alzando ligeramente el tono de voz, algo que el anciano no tuvo en cuenta.

Dejó escapar un pequeño suspiro. No recordaba que su pupilo fuera tan cabezota. Después midió sus palabras antes de continuar:

—Caspian, no quiero constatar algo que no sé con certeza, pero lo que os puedo asegurar es que a esa chica le importáis —prosiguió el galeno mientras se acercaba hacia él. —Y os voy a decir otra cosa; todos estos años no he educado a un rey conformista que se queda de brazos cruzados dejando escapar una oportunidad. Luchad por aquello que queréis, tal vez haya ocasiones en las que no consigáis vuestros objetivos pero al menos tendréis la satisfacción de saber que lo intentasteis. —El chico escuchó muy atento el discurso de Cornelius.

Ese hombre siempre daba sabios consejos y sus profundas palabras conseguían llegar a cualquiera.

—Gracias. —Dijo tras esbozar una sonrisa emocionada y abrazando al galeno que, pese a los cambios, siempre seguiría siendo su maestro, su familia.

* * *

Había pasado fuera varias horas y si hubiese sido por ella seguiría deambulando libremente por el bosque, no obstante, debía regresar cuanto antes si no quería preocupar a los de palacio.

Cuando regresó a las caballerizas se encontró con una figura familiar que la dedicó una mirada de soslayo mientras llevaba a cabo los cuidados de su caballo.

La reina tras desmontar de Lluvia se acercó hacia él con el rostro aún oculto tras la tela de su capa.

—Empezábamos a pensar que te habías fugado. —Pronunció Caspian esbozando una sonrisilla divertida.

—Te puedo asegurar que de momento esos no son mis planes. —Respondió Elizabeth apartando la capucha.

El joven la miró durante unos instantes para después seguir cepillando a su caballo.

—Te has perdido la comida. —Dijo a modo de reproche y enarcando ligeramente su ceja derecha.

—No tenía hambre, esperaba que no te molestase mi ausencia durante la comida. —Se excusó ella con voz inocente e infantil provocando que el rey riera.

—Entonces eso significa que tienes la energía necesaria como para batirte en duelo conmigo. —Eso había sonado a desafío, algo que pilló de improviso a la rubia.

—Creía que ya te habías hartado de mis continuas victorias. —Señaló ella pícaramente y mostrando una sonrisa traviesa.

—Te dije que a tu llegada te sorprendería. —Caspian se detuvo frente a ella, clavando sus ojos oscuros en los azules de la muchacha y sin intención de obtener un _no _por respuesta.

Como el chico le sacaba una cabeza Elizabeth tuvo que alzar la mirada para poder contemplar sus atractivos rasgos.

Y tras un corto silencio ella dio el veredicto final:

—Está bien. Prepárate para perder de nuevo, Caspian X. —Dictaminó la reina guiñándole un ojo y antes de salir de los establos.

* * *

**¡Hola a todos!**

**En lo referente al capítulo, aparte de lo mucho que me ha costado escribirlo, he quedado bastante satisfecha con el resultado así que espero que a vosotros también os haya gustado.**

**Sé que los primeros capítulos son un poco más aburridillos pero tampoco quiero ir muy deprisa con el tránsito de la historia, prefiero ir más despacio y centrarme en detalles para que sea más realista.**

**Pero os prometo que a partir del siguiente capi las cosas ya se pondrán más interesantes.**

**Bueno lo dicho, muchas gracias a todos por leer. Y no olvidéis dejar vuestros comentarios 3**

**Besos ^^**


	7. Los momentos más simples son los mejores

**Capítulo 6: Incluso los momentos más simples pueden llegar a ser los mejores**

Una distancia de doce metros los separaba. A sus pies, la suave hierba ligeramente humedecida transmitía una grata sensación de frescor, que contrastaba sutilmente con la calidez propia de los rayos solares.

Como resultado; la temperatura era realmente agradable, perfecta para pasar el día lejos de los muros de palacio.

El ambiente que les rodeaba era tranquilo y armonioso. Un bonito lugar en donde predominaban el verde del pasto y el amarillo intenso de las aulagas.

Podían sentir la suavidad de la brisa acariciando sus mejillas, el aire puro entrando y saliendo de sus pulmones, cómo sus pies se hundían apenas unos milímetros en el fangoso suelo, y el continuo piar de los pájaros alzándose sobre ellos en su vuelo magistral.

El campo de entrenamiento en el que se encontraban estaba prácticamente vacío, a excepción de algunos soldados que practicaban combatiendo amistosamente entre sí con espadas, dagas, alabardas y otras armas.

Éstos eran caballeros de la corte; una orden militar cuyo trabajo consistía básicamente en mantener la ley, la seguridad de los ciudadanos y en proteger al reino frente a cualquier amenaza. Por eso, los caballeros eran hombres fuertes y valientes cuyas cualidades físicas se desarrollaban al máximo bajo el yugo de un duro adiestramiento que muy pocos conseguían superar. Pero que, pese a todo el esfuerzo y sufrimiento, el honor de convertirse en uno de ellos merecía la pena.

Ambos habían adquirido una rápida posición de combate mientras sus miradas desafiantes se fundían en la lejanía con cierta picardía y diversión.

Elizabeth y Caspian desenvainaron sus espadas al mismo tiempo, sin embargo, la joven no pudo contener la risa. Le parecía sumamente divertido el empeño de su compañero por lograr vencerla en combate, es más, había aceptado el duelo porque de no haber sido así la insistencia de Caspian la habría provocado dolor de cabeza. Además, no la vendría mal regocijarse un poco delante del telmarino, así se entretendría un rato.

— ¿Preparada para la derrota? —Preguntó el muchacho realizando una serie de hábiles movimientos con su espada.

Elizabeth ante la tremenda seguridad de Caspian bufó socarronamente e hizo un gesto con su mano libre para restarle importancia a sus palabras.

—Dímelo cuando el filo de mi acero esté amenazando tu cuello. —Contestó apuntándole con su arma.

Una sonrisa fugaz apareció en el rostro del chico y tras otro corto silencio repleto de miradas intensas él fue quien llevó a cabo el primer ataque, dando comienzo al combate.

La reina esperando el momento justo lo esquivó sin ninguna dificultad, dando un giro de ciento ochenta grados hacia su derecha para luego ejecutar ella el siguiente golpe.

Y cuando las dos hojas perfectamente pulidas tomaron contacto en un escabroso quiebre sus semblantes cambiaron por completo, adquiriendo expresiones de seriedad y concentración.

Sin duda alguna el ímpetu con el que Caspian luchaba era sorprendente y su fuerza desbocada hacía que los ataques fueran mucho más potentes y certeros. Su destreza con la espada era impecable, digna de un rey de Narnia.

Por otro lado, Elizabeth lo único que podía hacer era sortear las continuas estocadas de su adversario, cuyo objetivo era agotarla. Le resultaba prácticamente imposible contraatacar debido a la rapidez con la que ejecutaba cada uno de sus movimientos, y como llevaba varios días sin descansar como Dios manda sus fuerzas la empezaban a flaquear.

Dejando a un lado su orgullo tenía que admitir el buen manejo de Caspian con la espada y su magnífica coordinación. Al parecer él había estado practicando durante su ausencia tal y como la dijo que haría.

El telmarino volviendo a establecer una distancia considerable entre ambos comenzó a caminar acechante alrededor de la chica, cuya fría mirada permanecía clavada en él como si intentase escudriñar cuál iba a ser su siguiente movimiento.

Entonces ella alzando de nuevo su arma corrió veloz hacia Caspian que, aprovechando la oportunidad y un pequeño traspié por parte de la rubia, guió el filo de su espada hacia el brazo de Elizabeth, realizando así un pequeño corte en la tela blanca de su camisa.

— ¿Con que esas tenemos? —Pensó ella en voz alta y asegurándose de que no tenía ningún rasguño. —Tú lo has querido. —Dijo tras apartarse airosamente un mechón de su rostro.

Acto seguido contraatacó de manera rápida y precisa. Asestando frenéticas estocadas y tomando al fin el control del combate.

Caspian tras el repentino cambio de papeles consiguió deslizar linealmente su espada, algo que Elizabeth logró esquivar por poco; se agachó y le propinó una patada lateral que lo derribó al suelo.

Ella poniéndose de nuevo en pie quiso abalanzarse sobre él pero ya era demasiado tarde, Caspian se había levantado y ambos volvían a tener la misma ventaja.

—Dime, ¿cuántas veces más tendré que golpearte para conseguir la victoria? —Inquirió Elizabeth. Su voz traviesa y burlona reflejaba la diversión que le causaba esa situación.

—No deberías ser tan confiada. —Dicho esto Caspian corrió hacia ella y tras sortear una estocada agarró sus brazos para intentar inmovilizarla, lo cual no resultó como esperaba pues ella al saber cuáles eran sus intenciones fue lo suficientemente rápida como para detener a tiempo el agarre del chico asestándole un golpe seco en su muñeca y así poder desarmarle, mientras que con su mano izquierda posó la punta de su acero sobre el torso del telmarino.

La muchacha debido a la cercanía levantó la barbilla con aire combativo mientras observaba cómo el pecho de Caspian se movía estrepitosamente debido a la adrenalina y también como numerosas gotas de sudor recorrían su frente.

— ¿Qué te dije? No puedes vencerme. —Aseguró en un murmullo.

—No estés tan segura de eso —indicó Caspian esbozando una sonrisa ladeada e indicándola con una leve inclinación de cabeza que mirase la daga que había sacado en el último segundo y con la que ahora apuntaba a su costado.

Elizabeth alzando sorprendida las cejas por el recién conocido empate chasqueó varias veces la lengua antes de volver a alzar la mirada.

—Eso sí que no me lo esperaba —dijo envainando su espada al igual que hizo Caspian con su daga. —Enhorabuena, has conseguido sorprenderme. —Dio unos golpecitos en el hombro del telmarino en señal de aprobación hasta que él acortó aún más la distancia, provocando que la muchacha se sobresaltara.

—Y eso no va a ser lo único que te sorprenda. —Le susurró en el oído antes de marcharse.

Ella apenas pudo sentir los labios del rey rozando el lóbulo de su oreja, pero fue suficiente para que un extraño hormigueo recorriera todo su cuerpo.

* * *

Bonito y tranquilo. Esas dos palabras eran capaces de describir aquel parque, en donde a los hermanos Pevensie les gustaba pasar horas y horas disfrutando del aire libre.

No sabían porqué pero ese lugar les recordaba a Narnia. Tal vez fuese por su hierba verde y fresca, por sus flores multicolores y aromáticas o simplemente por el hecho de ser el único espacio natural de toda la ciudad, lejos del humo asfixiante de los coches y de las calzadas de asfalto.

Los cuatro hermanos estaban sentados en el césped, bajo un antiguo álamo cuyas largas ramas les proporcionaban una gran sombra para resguardarse del sol.

Desde su regreso hacía ya dos años muchos días habían hablado de Narnia, rezando por volver cuanto antes, sin embargo, había pasado bastante tiempo desde entonces y últimamente preferían no hablar del tema, sobretodo por Peter, que aunque lo negara continuamente sus hermanos sabían lo mucho que echaba de menos a Elizabeth.

Mientras Edmund y Peter holgazaneaban tumbados en el suelo, Susan y Lucy cuchicheaban entre ellas. Y es que, desde hacía unos minutos la menor le dijo a su hermana que un chico bastante apuesto (aunque también algo engreído) llamado Benjamin Harris la miraba continuamente.

Susan tras cerciorarse de que eso era cierto comenzó a incomodarse.

Conocía a ese chico, más de una vez había intentado entablar conversación con ella, incluso un día fue tan atrevido de proponerla una cita sin apenas conocerse. Pero Susan se negó en rotundo.

Benjamin era bastante egocéntrico y mujeriego, por lo que quedaba bastante lejos del prototipo de hombre que la muchacha buscaba.

—Es muy guapo. —Dijo Lucy mirándolo de reojo. Harris se había sentado en un banco situado frente a ellas, simulando que leía un libro. —Y parece que le gustas. —Susan mostrando una mueca de desagrado volteó discretamente la cabeza para encontrarse con una sonrisa seductora por parte del chico.

—A Benjamin Harris le gusta todo lo que lleve falda. —Replicó la mayor haciendo que Lucy riera por lo bajo.

—Tienes todos los chicos que quieres pero a ninguno le has dado una oportunidad. —La pequeña se cruzó de brazos a la espera de una explicación.

Susan era muy hermosa y era cierto que pretendientes no le faltaban, por eso no lograba comprender cómo aún no tenía novio.

Tampoco podía evitar sentir cierta envidia, convenciéndose a sí misma de que no era ni la mitad de guapa que su hermana. Algo que la martirizaba día tras día pero de lo que sus hermanos todavía no se habían dado cuenta.

—Aún no he encontrado al adecuado. Algún día entenderás que no es tan sencillo como parece. —La voz firme y segura de la morena hizo que saliera del trance, dirigiendo de nuevo su mirada hacia ella.

—Pues como sigas siendo así de exigente te vas a quedar más sola que la Señora Parker. —Intervino Edmund levantando ligeramente la cabeza y esbozando una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Unos segundos más tarde la risa de Peter provocó que las dos chicas fruncieran molestas el ceño.

— ¡Vosotros no sois los más indicados para hablar! —Refunfuñó Lucy. —Porque a ti, Edmund, todavía no te hemos visto con ninguna chica.

El aludido sintiendo cómo sus mejillas se ruborizaban las sacó la lengua en un acto infantil antes de volver a apoyar la cabeza en el suelo.

Después, el silencio volvió a establecerse entre ellos hasta que Susan habló de nuevo:

—Tengo que ir a la biblioteca. —Dijo poniéndose en pie seguida de Lucy.

Los dos hermanos las dedicaron una mirada ociosa. Estaban demasiado cómodos para irse y más si su próximo destino era la biblioteca.

— ¿En serio, Su? —Replicó Peter.

—Odio ese lugar… —Secundó Edmund pronunciando exactamente las mismas palabras que iba a decir el mayor.

— ¡Oh venga! Será divertido. ¡Y quién sabe! A lo mejor se os pega algo de intelecto. —Instó ella tras carcajear divertida. —Además, ¿quiénes si no iban a protegerme de "Harris el acosador"? —Lucy al escucharlo sonrió lanzando a su hermana una mirada de complicidad.

—Está bien…Sois unas aguafiestas. —Señaló Peter.

Los dos muchachos suspiraron pesadamente pero acabaron accediendo a acompañarlas.

Al fin y al cabo sus hermanas siempre conseguían convencerles.

* * *

Tras darse un relajante baño, Elizabeth dejó caer su cuerpo sobre la mullida cama. Estaba agotada y lo más seguro era que esa noche acabaría cediendo al sueño, lo cual la preocupaba bastante.

Mientras ella mantenía la vista fija en el techo, Rieme, sentada en una butaca, cosía el corte de la camisa de su señora.

—Un poco más y os hiere el brazo —. Pronunció la criada sin apartar la mirada de su trabajo.

—Cierto. Caspian ha mejorado mucho desde la última vez que combatimos —dijo Elizabeth con parsimonia y centrándose en los latidos de su corazón.

—Es muy bueno con vos, se nota que os aprecia. —Rieme tras decir esto último esbozó una sonrisilla traviesa.

—Él siempre ha sido un caballero con todas las mujeres, no veo por qué tiene que ser diferente conmigo —. Contestó la rubia con voz firme y segura.

—Por supuesto, majestad. Pero desde que hemos regresado toda la atención del rey se ha centrado en vos. —Sus palabras parecían querer señalar algo evidente.

—Rym si no te conociera diría que estás insinuando algo. —Inquirió la joven incorporándose y entrecerrando los ojos.

— ¡Oh, no! Solamente doy a conocer mi punto de vista, aunque pensándolo bien ¿quién podría resistirse al rey Caspian? Es un hombre valeroso y apuesto…—Elizabeth ante la picardía de su sirvienta sonrió levemente. —Aunque a decir verdad, ese tal Kane…también lo es. —Los ojos y la boca de la reina se abrieron de par en par al oírlo.

Su atracción por Caspian lo entendía pero… ¿su mentor?

— ¿Kane? Por favor, dime que no estás hablando en serio. —Rápidamente una expresión de repugnancia invadió su rostro, provocando que Rieme riera sutilmente. —Por tu propio bien será mejor que te alejes de él sino quieres caer en su trampa como han hecho las demás. —Esa última frase llenó de curiosidad a la muchacha de cabellos rojizos y ojos negros.

— ¿Las demás? ¿Qué queréis decir? —Instó a que continuara hablando.

Elizabeth la indicó con la mano que se acercara por lo que, sin rechistar, Rieme dejó sobre la butaca la camisa, el hilo y la aguja y se sentó al lado de la reina.

—Verás, esta mañana me lo encontré por los pasillos borracho como una cuba y muy bien acompañado…—realizó una pausa antes de continuar —…iba con tres chicas y cuando me marché los cuatro entraron en la habitación de Kane. —Rieme al escucharlo se llevo las manos a la boca para evitar estallar de risa.

— ¿Tres? —Repitió desconcertada.

La rubia cruzándose de brazos asintió.

—Madre mía…con tres mujeres…—Volvió a decir la criada esta vez enarcando una ceja mientras Elizabeth carcajeaba divertida.

Ambas adoraban esos momentos tan únicos, podían pasarse horas y horas hablando. Se habían convertido en grandes amigas y eso las gustaba.

De pronto llamaron a la puerta y las dos chicas dejaron de reír.

—Adelante. —Señaló Elizabeth dejando pasar a uno de los caballeros de la corte que antes de hablar hizo una leve reverencia.

—Siento interrumpir majestad, pero tenéis visita. —Dijo el hombre manteniendo firme su posición.

— ¿Y de quién se trata? —Quiso saber ella.

—Vuestro padre quiere veros. —De nuevo el desconcierto hizo acto de presencia en ella, no esperaba que viniera y tampoco estaba muy segura de si quería verle.

Aunque una cosa era cierta; tarde o temprano tendría que hablar con él.

* * *

**¡Hola mis amados lectores!**

**Aquí estoy de vuelta con el capítulo 6. **

**¿Qué os ha parecido?**

**Yo pienso que este cap. no está para tirar cohetes…la verdad es que no he quedado muy contenta con el resultado pero tampoco quería haceros esperar más.**

**Este es un poco más de transición y algo aburridillo pero en el próximo ya empezarán a saberse cosas importantes jeje.**

**Al final he cambiado el título del fic, últimamente estoy obsesionada con el latín y bueno, esa expresión me encanta 3 Aunque todavía no es el título definitivo.**

**Significa: "Para toda la eternidad"**

**Aunque si queréis que ponga el de antes solo tenéis que decírmelo.**

**Bueno eso es todo, muchas gracias por leer, sobretodo quería darle mil gracias a mi amada KateBieber por todos sus comentarios :')**

**Kate siempre consigues sacarme una sonrisa, te quiero mucho y lo sabes =P**

**Un besote muy grande ^^**


	8. Su destino ya está escrito

**¡Hola a todos!**

**Aquí estoy de nuevo con el capítulo número 7.**

**En un principio puede parecer de transición pero se hablará un poco de lo que le ocurre a Elizabeth y os daré alguna pista de lo que está por venir ;)**

**Este capi está dividido en varias partes, se narra lo que ocurre en el presente y luego hay una serie de fragmentos que constituyen recuerdos acontecidos durante la estancia de Elizabeth en el Palacio de Luz. Éstos últimos están en letra cursiva.**

**Bueno que disfrutéis del capítulo :)**

* * *

**Capítulo 7: Su destino ya está escrito**

—_Otra vez —ordenó la mujer, caminando a su alrededor con los brazos cruzados._

—_No puedo…—Repitió Elizabeth por quinta vez en esa última hora._

_La mujer, llamada Siril, se detuvo frente a ella y alzó el mentón con ciertos aires de superioridad. Sus oscuros e inquietantes ojos pardos se clavaron en los de la chica, como si intentase ver su alma en aquellas pupilas extremadamente dilatadas._

—_No pensaréis rendiros tan fácilmente, ¿verdad? —Instó esbozando una sonrisa mordaz a modo de burla. —Este es un hechizo para principiantes, así que no es tan complicado. Vamos, otra vez. —Espetó comenzando de nuevo a caminar y recibiendo una mirada odiosa por parte de su aprendiz._

_El lugar en el que ambas se encontraban era una pequeña cámara subterránea de suelo arenoso. No poseía ventanas por lo que la iluminación procedía de unas antorchas ancladas en sus paredes de sólida roca._

_Aquel sitio le recordaba bastante al Altozano de Aslan. Sus estructuras eran similares, al igual que las serpenteantes galerías, las cuevas irregulares y las numerosas estalactitas._

_Las Brujas de Valhem lo habían construido tiempo atrás bajo el Palacio de Luz, y ahora lo utilizaban para practicar cierto tipo de magia y enseñar a los neófitos a controlarla._

_Elizabeth, situada en el centro de un pequeño círculo trazado en la arena, respiró hondo y cerró los ojos para poder concentrarse mejor._

_Tenía que ejecutar correctamente el hechizo porque, de no ser así, aquella odiosa bruja a la que llamaban maestra, la retendría en aquel lugar hasta el fin de los tiempos, o al menos, hasta que lograse encender con sus poderes y al mismo tiempo las cien velas que habían colocado por toda la cámara._

_Ella era capaz de prender diez, tal vez veinte si conseguía reunir el suficiente poder, pero nunca había llegado a las cien y eso la irritaba bastante porque, como bien dijo su institutriz, aquel hechizo solía ser el primero que aprendían a manejar los principiantes. Y en cambio, a Elizabeth le estaba costando demasiado._

_Así que, con los ojos totalmente cerrados y la respiración relajada centró toda su atención en el conjuro. Reproduciendo en su mente la imagen de todos aquellos cirios ardiendo fulgurantes._

_De pronto y con mucha rapidez, se empezaron a encender de izquierda a derecha, siguiendo el recorrido de otra gran circunferencia que englobaba a las dos brujas. Sin embargo, cuando ya se llegaba por la mitad, la magia se desvaneció por completo dejando las otras cincuenta intactas._

_La muchacha abriendo los ojos suspiró frustrada al comprobar que no lo había logrado._

—_Lo intentaréis de nuevo. —Dijo Siril a su espalda y con voz autoritaria._

—_Ya ha visto que no puedo. —Replicó la rubia volteándose hacia ella._

_Estaba empezando a irritarla._

—_Incluso la bruja más incompetente sería capaz de hacer eso. —Señaló su tutora utilizando la misma soberbia y volviéndose a poner de cara a ella. —Puedo enseñaros a controlar vuestra magia y a utilizarla como es debido, pero sino confiáis en vos, Elizabeth, me temo que mis lecciones no servirán de nada. —La aludida ante su insistencia apartó la mirada, pero continuó enarcando violentamente su ceja derecha. _

_Se estaba agobiando, y esa maldita bruja no mejoraba las cosas. Necesitaba descansar, sino su cabeza estallaría debido a la presión._

_Fue entonces cuando otra hechicera entró en la sala, captando la atención de ambas._

—_Siril —llamó a la maestra, —Aslan quiere ver a su hija. —Anunció._

_Al escuchar la noticia Elizabeth esbozó una pequeña y casi inapreciable sonrisa. Deseaba ver a su padre, así podría librarse de Siril durante algunos minutos._

_Y antes de que la veterana bruja pudiera articular cualquier palabra, el Gran león hizo acto de presencia deteniéndose justo delante de ella, quien inclinó levemente la cabeza mostrándole respeto._

—_Os dejaré a solas. —Pronunció para después abandonar la estancia junto a su otra compañera._

_Elizabeth sin borrar la sonrisa de su rostro corrió veloz hacia su padre antes de abrazarle con todas sus fuerzas._

_Mientras la recibía con los brazos abiertos, Aslan rió a carcajadas, asombrado por el recibimiento de su hija._

—_Mi pequeña bruja. —Dijo con dulzura tras separarse de ella._

—_Menos mal que estás aquí…—Murmuró la muchacha sin apartar la mirada de los ojos ambarinos que caracterizaban al felino._

— _¿Ocurre algo? —Preguntó Aslan con un claro deje de preocupación impregnando sus palabras. La seriedad con la que hablaba no era propia de ella._

_Elizabeth asintió un par de veces._

—_Me temo que a este paso no podré completar mi adiestramiento. —Confesó desanimada. — ¿Cómo voy a poder controlar mis poderes si ni siquiera sé encender unas simples velas? —Continuó diciendo mientras volvía a colocarse en el centro del pequeño círculo._

—_Es normal que te resulte complicado, todavía estás empezando. —Le recordó su padre sentándose a su lado._

—_Pues yo creo que en vez de mejorar, mis poderes están cada vez más descontrolados. —La joven reina cogió uno de los cirios apagados. —La última vez que intenté hacer fuego con magia prendí la habitación entera… —Farfulló pasando al mismo tiempo su mano izquierda sobre la vela, creando así una llama perfecta._

_El león ante la creciente preocupación de su hija no pudo evitar inquietarse él también._

_Elizabeth era muy poderosa, quizás demasiado para una chica de dieciocho años, por eso la costaba más progresar en su entrenamiento que al resto de sus compañeras y por eso su magia se desbocaba con tanta facilidad._

_No era igual al resto de su clan, nunca lo había sido, incluso ella misma empezaba a darse cuenta de ello._

_Y tras otro corto silencio, el león volvió a hablar, esta vez con intención de animarla:_

—_Tu madre también era así —al escucharlo, Elizabeth le pidió con la mirada que siguiera. —Era una mujer con mucho temperamento, por eso cada vez que algo no le salía como esperaba se enfadaba consigo misma, —realizó una pequeña pausa para poder reír en silencio. —Su cabezonería a veces podía con ella pero siempre lo volvía a intentar, nunca se daba por vencida. Aunque todo estuviera en su contra siempre sacaba fuerzas de donde podía para continuar. —Sus cálidos ojos se inundaron en un brillo cargado ilusión y entusiasmo. —Esa era una de las muchas cosas que admiraba de ella; su fuerza._

_A la muchacha le fascinaba la manera con la que él solía mencionar a su madre; tan dulce y pasional que era imposible no amarla. No solían hablar mucho de Erina porque los dos sabían que era demasiado doloroso. Ambos preferían no tocar aquella herida que aún estaba por sanar, pero cada vez que lo hacían, Elizabeth disfrutaba rememorándola._

—_Te pareces más a ella de lo que crees. —Añadió Aslan._

_Esa última frase hizo que su hija esbozara una bonita sonrisa llena de sinceridad y agradecimiento._

_Se arrodilló a su lado y apoyó la cabeza sobre su tupida y dorada melena, y aunque no había dicho nada, ella sabía que sus palabras no eran ciertas._

_Elizabeth no era como su madre, nunca lo sería._

* * *

Tras anunciar la llegada del Gran Aslan, el guardia pidió a la reina que lo siguiera hasta la sala en donde el león esperaba.

Mientras caminaban por los pasillos, Elizabeth no podía dejar de pensar en lo que le iba a decir.

Era cierto que el día de su regreso a Cair Paravel la habría gustado ver a su padre recibiéndola junto a Caspian, pero ahora no parecía encontrar las palabras adecuadas con las que dirigirse a él.

En realidad no sabía cuál era exactamente el motivo, simplemente sentía que algo había cambiado desde aquel día…

La relación entre ellos era diferente.

El caballero se detuvo frente a la puerta que accedía a la sala de visitas, la cual permanecía custodiada por otros dos soldados.

Éste tras dedicar a la joven una última reverencia se marchó por el mismo camino que vino y acto seguido los dos centinelas abrieron la puerta para permitir a su reina entrar.

Y ella tras tomar aire irrumpió con paso indeciso en el interior de la estancia.

* * *

_Estaba acurrucada en un rincón de su alcoba, abrazando sus piernas flexionadas y ocultando el rostro en la tela aterciopelada de su vestido._

_Pese a todos sus esfuerzos no podía dejar de temblar, era como si su cuerpo no respondiera a sus órdenes, como si ya no pudiera controlarse a sí misma._

_En aquel momento parecía tan frágil y desprotegida…Todo lo contrario a lo que era realmente._

_Escuchó el sonido de la puerta al abrirse, pero no dedicó ni una sola mirada a su nuevo visitante. No quería ver a nadie, ni mucho menos, que nadie la viera así._

_Después, unos pasos se acercaron hacia ella hasta detenerse a su lado. Sin embargo, ninguno de los dos dijo nada._

_Ella podía percibir su presencia, por lo que sabía a la perfección de quién se trataba._

— _¿Qué es lo que ha pasado? —Indagó aquella voz que tan bien conocía. Pero no hubo ninguna respuesta por su parte, prefirió seguir consumiendo el silencio —. Elizabeth —la llamó provocando que poco a poco alzara la cabeza, — ¿qué ha pasado? —Volvió a preguntar mientras se agachaba para tenerla a su misma altura._

_La joven con rostro pálido y demacrado le dedicó una corta mirada de soslayo. Había dejado de temblar, pero seguía abrazada a sí misma como una niña pequeña._

_A Aslan le asustó el estado en el que se encontraba su hija, nunca la había visto así._

—_No he podido controlarme…—Respondió al fin con voz queda. —Intenté hacerlo, pero se me fue de las manos y…—Dijo comenzando a alterarse e intentando reprimir las lágrimas que luchaban por salir de sus ojos._

—_Tienes que tranquilizarte. —Señaló su padre._

_Ella al escucharlo volteó la cabeza hacia él mientras enarcaba una ceja._

— _¿Tranquilizarme? —Volvió a repetir para después carcajear sardónicamente —. ¡Hoy casi he matado a una chica!_

_El Gran león la observó detenidamente, estaba demasiado pálida y su mirada parecía perdida._

—_Pero no lo has hecho. —Contrapuso él procurando mantener la calma._

—_Aun así, la he hecho mucho daño. ¿Y si hubieras sido tú, o Rieme, o Caspian? —Tras decir eso, volvió la vista al frente, perdiéndose nuevamente en la nada. —Ni si quiera sé cómo pudo ocurrir…Sabine y yo solemos practicar juntas los hechizos que aprendemos a diario, aunque después de esto no creo que quiera volver a hacerlo. —Una sonrisa vacía ensombreció su semblante, luego se llevó ambas manos a la cabeza._

_Esa fue la primera vez en la que Aslan no supo qué decir. _

_Todo esto se le estaba yendo de las manos._

—_Lo que ha ocurrido no es culpa tuya, ¿me has oído? —Elizabeth negó rotundamente lo que había dicho pero no pudo reprimir el impulso de abrazarle._

— _¿Qué me está pasando? —Dijo entre continuos sollozos mientras la enorme pata del león rodeaba sus hombros. _

—_Tranquila, pequeña…—Murmuró él —, todo irá bien. _

—_Eso no es cierto, nunca debisteis recurrir a la Magia Ancestral…—Repuso ella._

_Aslan sin decir nada asintió ligeramente con la cabeza. Ella tenía razón._

_Lo que le estaba pasando a Elizabeth era culpa suya._

* * *

Era una sala bastante amplia, con grandes ventanales a través de los cuales la luz natural entraba e iluminaba cada rincón. Algunos cuadros decoraban los trozos de pared que no habían sido cubiertos por estanterías repletas de libros. Y la presencia de unos elegantes sillones con una mesita de té a juego, situados en el centro de la estancia, la hacían mucho más acogedora.

Elizabeth tras detenerse a pocos metros de la entrada, buscó con la mirada a su padre, encontrándole frente a uno de los ventanales y de espaldas a ella. Segundos más tarde reparó en la presencia de Caspian que estaba de pie a su lado.

El Gran león permanecía sentado sobre sus patas traseras, moviendo su elegante cola con agilidad. Pareció percibir la presencia de su hija antes de que ésta pudiera decir nada y se volteó hacia ella encontrándose con los desafiantes ojos de la muchacha.

—Me alegro de verte, hija mía —. Saludó con voz melodiosa.

Las facciones del enorme felino se suavizaron y adquirieron una expresión paternalista al ver a su heredera.

—Lo mismo digo, padre —contestó ella inclinando levemente la cabeza en señal de respeto. —Aunque hubiese preferido verte el día de mi regreso. —Puntualizó cruzándose de brazos y en un tono claramente enojado.

Sin embargo, cuando vio la seriedad de Caspian rápidamente supo que algo no iba bien.

Aslan asintió y después el desánimo se apoderó de su semblante.

—Lo sé querida, y no sabes cuánto siento no haber podido estar ahí. —Se disculpó. —He venido en cuanto he podido, pero las cosas no van demasiado bien en Narnia. —Elizabeth ante las palabras de su padre no pudo ocultar su desconcierto y vaciló unos instantes antes de acercarse un poco más hacia él.

— ¿Qué quieres decir? —Le instó a que hablara —, la paz reina en Narnia.

El león bajó lentamente la mirada, lo que preocupó más a la muchacha.

Mientras tanto, el rey telmarino se posicionó a su lado, recibiendo una asustadiza mirada por su parte.

—Han llegado a mis oídos algunos rumores que están comenzando a inquietar a los narnianos. Rumores acerca de extrañas criaturas que deambulan por los bosques y que acechan pequeñas aldeas. —Explicó bajo la atenta mirada de los dos monarcas.

— ¿Qué tipo de criaturas? —Quiso saber ella.

—Aún no lo sé, pero si las habladurías son ciertas están comenzando a reagruparse. —Elizabeth cogió aire, conteniendo así un suspiro.

—Si es así, eso significa que se están preparando para algo —Caspian dejó en el aire la última palabra que tanto les aterraba, —una rebelión, tal vez. —Dijo al fin.

La rubia se tapó la boca con las manos. ¿Cómo podía ser eso cierto?

Durante los dos últimos años todas las criaturas de Narnia habían convivido en paz, y en esos dos últimos meses no habían recibido ningún aviso o señal que evidenciara la existencia de algún motín.

¿Y de repente se oyen rumores acerca de unas extrañas criaturas que merodean por los bosques?

—Aún no podemos dar nada por sentado, no sabemos con seguridad si todo eso es cierto. ¿Acaso alguien las ha visto? —Indicó ella, pero ninguno de los dos respondió a su pregunta.

—Tienes razón, Elizabeth. De momento nadie puede corroborar la existencia de esos seres. —Dijo finalmente Aslan.

—Pero si la gente comienza a hablar sobre ello es porque algo ocurre. —Intervino Caspian dirigiendo su mirada hacia Elizabeth. —Debemos hacer algo…Enviemos patrullas y si es necesario que inspeccionen cada recoveco hasta asegurarnos. —Inquirió el telmarino muy convencido de sus palabras.

La reina de acuerdo con él asintió varias veces.

—Es una buena idea. —Apoyó el Gran león.

—Bien, entonces iré a prepararlas. —Tras dedicar una pequeña reverencia al felino, Caspian abandonó la sala dejando solos a padre e hija.

Elizabeth continuaba con una mano en el rostro y con la vista clavada en el suelo. Había algo que no la encajaba, pero no sabía el qué.

— ¿Te encuentras bien? —La voz de su padre hizo que volviera a alzar la mirada.

Sabía a lo que se refería, pero aun así, prefirió no contestar a su pregunta.

En esos momentos lo suyo no importaba.

—Solo espero que todo esto se quede en un simple chismorreo. —Señaló.

* * *

— _¿Cómo está la chica? —Le preguntó Aslan a la Suma Bruja._

_En el Palacio de Luz se había convocado un pequeño e inesperado concilio, no obstante, el ambiente que se respiraba en aquella sala era tenso y poco unánime._

—_Algunas de sus lesiones son algo graves, pero se recuperará. —Contestó Enya colocando sus manos sobre la superficie rocosa de la gran mesa redonda. —Sabine es muy fuerte._

_Al león pareció satisfacerle la respuesta, por lo que suspiró aliviado._

—_Tenemos que encontrar una solución, de no ser así, tu hija podría causar mucho daño. —Intervino Siril, la tercera integrante de la asamblea, captando la atención de los otros dos._

— _¿Y qué propones que hagamos? ¿Encerrarla? Ya está bastante asustada. —Contradijo Aslan en total desacuerdo con ella. —Tu deber como institutriz es enseñarla a controlarse, tal vez ese sea el problema. —Esas últimas palabras provocaron que la aludida frunciera violentamente el ceño._

— _¡Oh, Aslan! Cuán hipócrita puedes llegar a ser. —Apeló clavando su inquietante mirada en él. — ¿Acaso te atreves a juzgarme por algo que ni siquiera he hecho? El mal que se cierne sobre tu hija fue y seguirá siendo causa tuya. —Dijo Siril escupiendo cada palabra con gran desprecio._

_El león estuvo a punto de replicar, pero la intervención de Enya lo impidió._

— _¡Basta! —Ordenó. —No estamos aquí para discutir, ni mucho menos para reavivar la rivalidad que antaño separó a nuestros pueblos. —Su voz hizo que los dos se tranquilizaran, aunque no lograría hacerlo por mucho más tiempo. —No podemos arriesgar la vida de Elizabeth, ahora es reina y Narnia la necesita. Además, Siril, ella es una más de las nuestras y no permitiré que ninguna de mis brujas sufra por culpa de la insensatez de otros. —Esta vez dedicó al león una corta mirada de soslayo. —Ya perdí a su madre y no estaré dispuesta a perder a la niña también._

_Todos guardaron silencio, pensando en lo que debían hacer._

_Pese a la antigua rivalidad que existió entre Aslan y las brujas, ahora tenían que cooperar juntos para buscar una solución lo antes posible._

—_Es cierto, todo esto es culpa nuestra. —Murmuró él._

_Siril ante su alegación dejó de mirarle con tanto recelo, pese a no disfrutar de su presencia._

—_Erina y tú tomasteis una decisión demasiado importante por vuestra cuenta. Sin contar con las Brujas de Valhem acudisteis a la Magia Ancestral para tener a Elizabeth, y ahora ella está sufriendo las consecuencias. —Le reprendió la Suma Bruja._

—_Nunca pensamos que le afectaría de esta manera. —Contestó él con simpleza y sin querer dar más explicaciones._

_No tenía por qué rendir cuentas a nadie, ni mucho menos a ellas._

—_La Magia Ancestral es la más poderosa de todas. Con ella, las brujas somos capaces de hacer cualquier cosa, pero el precio que debemos pagar a cambio a veces es demasiado caro. —Expuso Enya._

—_Desde el principio supimos que la magia de Elizabeth sería muy poderosa, pero en ningún momento se mencionó esto._

—_Claro que no —. Se apresuró a decir la mujer. —Porque eso no tiene nada que ver con los ancestros, sino con los orígenes de la muchacha; aquellos que le han sido ocultados desde que era una niña. El secreto que tú, Aslan, has guardado durante tantos años —, guardó silencio antes de continuar —. Los profetas han augurado el futuro de Elizabeth._

_El león al escuchar eso último rugió ferozmente, enseñando a las dos brujas sus afilados y amenazantes colmillos._

— _¡Habla de una vez, bruja! —Exigió con fiereza. — ¿Qué han visto?_

_Enya frunciendo el ceño se levantó de su asiento seguida por Siril, y alzando la cabeza habló: _

—_No podrás ocultárselo por más tiempo, la verdad juega en tu contra Aslan. Tu hija deberá enfrentarse a su naturaleza tarde o temprano y tendrá que elegir uno de los dos caminos que se le mostrarán. Pero si elige el equivocado; Elizabeth corre el riesgo de caer en la oscuridad y ni si quiera tú podrás impedirlo. Su destino ya está escrito._

* * *

**¡Tata tachan!**

**¡Elizabeth nació de la magia!**

**Aunque creo que eso ya os lo imaginabais. Teniendo en cuenta que su padre es un león y su madre una bruja lo más lógico era que fuese concebida por medio de un hechizo xD**

**Como habéis visto, ya se empieza hablar sobre unas extrañas criaturas que acechan por los bosques del reino. ¿Será verdad? ****En el siguiente capítulo lo descubriréis.**

**Y al final os he dejado un poco en el aire lo que los profetas han augurado (no sería propio de mí si os lo dijera ahora jajaja). Eso ya lo averiguaréis más adelante.**

**Creo que ya no tengo nada más que decir.****  
**

**Ahora sí que me despido, un beso muy grande ^^**


End file.
